Debilidades
by Luthien99
Summary: Durante la Primera Guerra Mágica se creó la organización de La Orden del Fénix. Los valientes dispuestos a enfrentarse a la muerte por salvar su forma de vida, se alistaron a sus filas. Todos perdieron su libertad para salvar un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad. ¿Como vivieron los Merodeadores la guerra? ¿Pudo la relación de Sirius y Remus superarlo? Segunda parte de El Secreto
1. Chapter 1

El vecindario donde vivían Remus y sus padres era un lugar tranquilo. Una hilera de casas de ladrillos rojizos con grandes ventanales y tejados de tejas oscuras, se disponían a ambos lados de la calle. Cada casa tenía un pequeño jardín propio y privado. La calle, Wiltshiere Road, no era demasiado larga y a Sirius no se le hizo difícil dar con el número 32. Siguió las instrucciones de Remus y llegó con absoluta facilidad. Sirius caminaba por la carretera, dispuesta en medio de las dos hileras de casas rojizas. Se paró frente al número 32 y suspiró hondo.

Estaba nervioso.

Muy nervioso.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro con Remus, pero esta era una situación diferente. Los dos podían verse con mucha más facilidad gracias a su disposición a las apariciones. Podían transportarse a cualquier lugar y no debían preocuparse por la distancia. Como adultos que eran, su ritmo de vida era mucho más distinto al que llevaban hacía unos años. Ahora todo era diferente. Su relación se había mantenido desde que dejaron Hogwarts en el setenta y siete. Ahora, con 18 años y una vida por delante, ambos buscaban poder llevar su relación a otro nivel. Llevaban juntos cerca de tres años y querían, de una vez por todas, conseguir lo que tanto habían deseado. Y hoy, iban a dar su primer paso.

Su relación había prosperado mucho en los últimos años. Había sido, en un principio, un proceso lento de adaptación. Pero fue cuestión de tiempo que todo se estabilizara y todo se volviera completa normalidad. En su sexto año, ambos habían decidido quererse sin condición y no tenían, bajo ningún concepto, dejar de hacerlo. Todo se vería.

Ahora Sirius esperaba frente a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Remus. Sí, ya no sería más la casa de Remus. Pues Sirius había decidido pedirle que se viniera a vivir con él en su nuevo apartamento en Londres. Hacía poco que se había mudado de la casa de los Potter. No había lugar como aquella casa, se sentía en su hogar, pero ya era hora de dejar de vivir a costa de ellos. No podía seguir aprovechándose de su hospitalidad. Cuando tubo la oportunidad y todos los medios a su disposición, no se lo pensó, se fue. Y la idea de vivir con Remus era algo que llevaban hablando desde hacía un tiempo. Una idea que vagamente se les pasó por la cabeza en sus años en Hogwarts, cuando soñaban despiertos en su vida futura, una vida juntos.

La espera se le estaba haciendo terriblemente larga. Se acercaba al timbre y lo miraba, luego volvía hacía atrás, dando círculos y con las manos en la nuca. Le daba vueltas, una y otra vez, a lo que iba a decir cuando entrara. No sabía, exactamente, que era lo que iba a decir una vez dentro. ¿Como se iba a enfrentar a la situación de tener que hablar con los padres de Remus, sus suegros? Ellos no tenían ni idea de la relación que ambos chicos mantenían en _secreto_. Simplemente porqué nunca había dejado de ser un _secreto_.

Se acercó a la puerta y miró el timbre una vez más.

'Vamos, Sirius' —se decía— '¡Pica al timbre, cobarde!'

Su dedo índice se alzó decidido a picar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera, si quiera, pulsar el botón. La figura se quedó parada en el umbral, mirándole con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Remus se abalanzó sobre él antes de que pudiera pestañear y darse cuenta de que era Remus de quien se trataba. Sirius soltó un sutil gemido y le devolvió el cálido abrazo.

—Mmm, te he echado de menos! —le susurró Sirius al oído antes de que se deshiciera el contacto.

Remus le soltó y se quedó frente a él, cogiéndole por los brazos.

—¿Que estabas haciendo que no entrabas? —dijo Remus entre risas—. No parabas de dar vueltas en el porche... ¿Tan difícil era picar?

—¿Me estabas viendo? —Sirius se puso rojo.

—Te estaba mirando desde la ventana... Llevo sentado junto a ella todo el día —confesó el chico con los ojos iluminados de la ilusión de tener a Sirius allí.

Sirius le miró y sonrió ladeando una sonrisa.

—Te adoro —dijo en un suspiro.

Sirius acercó su rostro al de Remus con intención de besarle allí mismo. Remus, de inmediato, puso sus manos apartándole antes de que pudiera llegar a sus labios. No podía arriesgarse a besar a Sirius allí, delante de cualquiera que pudiera pasar por la calle.

—Aquí no —susurró Remus alarmado. Sirius puso mala cara—. Anda, entra... —le hizo pasar—. No te preocupes... Luego subimos a mi habitación.

—Ese es mi lobo... —Sirius entró al umbral y en pasar por el lado de Remus, le sonrió y le acarició el muslo con la mano. Demostrando, así, lo que era suyo.

Remus sintió como el calor le subía hacía arriba por donde los dedos de Sirius había marcado su territorio. 'Luego te daré lo tuyo, buscón' —se dijo—. 'No sabes con quien te estás metiendo...' Remus no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ese hecho.

—¡Mamá!—gritó Remus en dirección a la cocina—. ¡Sirius ha llegado!

A Sirius le temblaban las manos. Estaba tan nervioso que creyó, por un momento, que se iba a desmayar. El aire empezaba a faltar en sus pulmones. Sintió como se le cerraba el conducto respiratorio y las piernas le flaqueaban. Se sentía tan indefenso que quiso salir corriendo de allí y encerrarse en algún lugar. Quería vivir con Remus sobre todas las cosas, pero tenía pánico a pedirle permiso a sus padres. No había coincidido mucho con ellos. Fue durante estos últimos meses cuando Sirius se dejaba ver más por allí y empezó a tener una relación más estable con los padres de su novio. Pero ellos no sabían nada de la relación que su hijo tenía con el que había sido su amigo desde siempre.

La madre de Remus apareció en el recibidor, llegando desde el comedor. Era una mujer de rostro afable, a Sirius siempre le había parecido que Remus se parecía mucho a su madre. Tenía los labios en forma de corazón, igual que Remus y los ojos, grandes y ambarinos. El pelo le caía rizado los hombros. Era una mujer bajita y menuda, siempre llevaba en la cara una sonrisa y tenía un aura de alegría que le acompañaban allá donde iba. A Sirius siempre le pareció de lo mas simpática y agradable.

—¡Sirius, querido! —la mujer se abalanzó sobre el chico y este tubo que inclinarse un poco para que la mujer pudiera abrazarle. Se separó de él y continuó—. Ya nos preguntábamos cuando ibas a llegar...

—Ya me conoce, señora... —se excusó Sirius—. Yo y la puntualidad no nos llevamos bien...

La mujer sonrió con dulzura. Remus observaba la imagen desde atrás, junto a las escaleras.

—Bueno... —la mujer se giró a mirar a su hijo—. Supongo que querréis estar solos antes de bajar a cenar, ¿no?

Remus le sonrió y asintió. Sirius caminó hasta su lado.

—Pues subid —dijo la señora Hope—. ¡Pero a las 7 os quiero aquí a los dos para poner la mesa! —Remus y Sirius ya subían las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Remus—. ¡Sirius! —exclamó la mujer. Sirius se paró y la miró—. Me alegro de verte —sonrió.

—Y yo a usted, señora —Sirius respondió sincero y con una gran sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y fueron hasta la habitación de Remus por el estrecho pasillo. En entrar, Remus cerró la puerta tras ellos. Sus padres no sabían que relación tenían, así que tampoco podían correr muchos riesgos. Se encerraban en su habitación bajo el sello de dos amigos que pasan la tarde juntos. Pero, tras esa puerta cerrada, se escondía su secreto.

—No sé porqué, pero mi madre te adora... —dijo Remus sentándose en la cama. Sirius se quedó de pie y echo el pestillo a la puerta, luego miró a su novio y se acercó lentamente hasta él—. Eres su Merodeadores favorito...

—¿Te sorprende? —Sirius se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Sí, la verdad... Soy su hijo y también soy un Merodeador —dijo Remus acariciando su espalda—. Yo debería ser su favorito...

—¿Te sirve ser él mio?

—Me sirve —dijo haciendo que sus labios se juntaran en un cálido beso.

Hacía no más de un mes desde su última quedada. Solían pasar el día fuera, visitando lugares o simplemente caminando por ahí. Pocas veces tenían una casa donde poder hacer todo lo que les gustaría hacer, todo el tiempo que lo desearían. Así, que cuando tenían la oportunidad, no la malgastaban. Estuvieron besándose y luego se tumbaron en la cama, acariciándose. Se demostraron con calidez y palabras sinceras, que se habían echado de menos.

La cama de Remus se les hacía pequeñas. Remus había crecido considerablemente ese último año y le faltaba poco para superar a Sirius en altura. Se había dejado crecer el pelo, ahora le caía rebelde en graciosos y precisos rizos sobre la sien. Le había crecido una sutil barba de color rubio, sobre los labios y bajo ellos.

—¿Cuánto llevas viviendo allí? —preguntó Remus, refiriéndose al nuevo piso de Sirius.

—Desde hace un par de días... Los Potter me retuvieron una semanas más en su casa —respondió con una sonrisa, recordando toda la amabilidad que habían tenido con él aquellas bellas personas.

—¿Te sabe mal dejarles? —Remus le miraba enternecido. Adoraba esa faceta tierna de Sirius.

—Sí, la verdad... Llevo viviendo con ellos tanto tiempo que ahora me cuesta irme —dijo Sirius mirando el techo blanco de la habitación—. Es como... Es como si me estuviera independizando de casa, ¿sabes?

Remus suspiró y miró a Sirius encandilado. Se sentía bien, muy bien teniendo allí a Sirius, en su cama, en su habitación, en su casa. Y quiso que fuera siempre así, cada día. Poder tener todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar juntos cada pequeño momento del día. En su propia casa, en su propia habitación, en su propia cama. Todo compartido con Sirius.

Estaban tumbados, Sirius miraba el techo, entre los brazos de Remus. Este le miraba, miraba a Sirius como la primera vez que un ciego ve de repente la luz y el color. Sirius era todo su mundo ahora. No se imaginaba su vida sin saber que estaría ahí, a su lado. Estaba muy enamorado de él y no sabía como, pero nada podía él hacer contra eso. Tampoco quiso saber como.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tus padre? —preguntó Sirius repente.

Remus dejó que el silencio inundara la estancia durante unos segundos.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A que te quieres venir conmigo a vivir —respondió el chico, algo confuso—. ¿A que pensabas que me refería?

—Creí que te referías a si les he contado que nos vamos a vivir juntos, por algo... —dijo Remus.

Sirius apartó su vista del techo, mirando a Remus, tumbado a su lado y rodeándolo con el brazo.

—Sé que no vas a hacer eso... —Remus puso cara de fastidio—. Tranquilo... No te culpo por eso —Sirius le acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos—. Te entiendo.

—Tampoco les he mencionado lo de mudarnos —dijo Remus—. Esperaba que se lo dijeras tu...

Sirius enmudeció de golpe.

—¿Qué se lo diga yo? —dijo con ironía e intentando reírse de la situación. No pudo. Su risa fue cínica y sarcástica—. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Dejarme a mi el trabajo sucio, Lobo?

—Sí —respondió Remus con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás loco?

—¿Qué? Solo diles que no puedes pagar tu solo el puso y que necesitas a alguien que te ayude... ¡Un compañero de piso! —Remus hablaba con tranquilidad—. Es bastante convincente y nada difícil.

—Si que lo es... ¡Oh, venga! —bramó Sirius, incorporándose—. ¿Acaso crees que tus padres son tontos?  
—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Está claro que lo sospechan... —confesó Sirius. Remus negó ladeando la cabeza—. ¡Claro que sí, Remus! Tu madre, por lo menos... Sospecha que tenemos algo.

—Lo hemos hablado y le deje claro que solo somos amigos —dijo Remus sombrío.

—El solo hecho de que tuviste que aclararle que solo somos amigos, deja claro que sospecho que había algo entre nosotros —expuso Sirius, volviendo a inclinar hacía Remus y besándolo suavemente—. ¿No has pensado en decírselo?

—Sí... —confesó el chico—. Pero nunca me atrevo, me da miedo.

—Lo sé.

La tarde pasó, haciéndose muy amena. Mucho más de lo que les hubiera gusta a ambos, pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie podía detenerlo. El tiempo siempre correría en su contra. Nunca habría suficiente. Su madre les llamó desde el piso de abajo para que bajaran a poner la mesa. Remus y Sirius bajaron sin demorarse, nerviosos y con ganas de exponer su ideas ante los padres de Remus. Sirius aún no tenía muy claro como iba a pedirles permiso para que Remus, con 18 años, abandonara su casa y se fuera con él. Sabía que sus padres le querían mucho y que él siempre había sido muy apegado a su hogar, a su casa, pero estaba deseando poder compartir todo eso con Remus.

Mientras ponían la mesa, llegó el padre de Remus y mientras subía a cambiarse de ropa, la cena estuvo puesta sobre la mesa. Todo estaba listo para empezar a cenar. Eran a penas las 7PM en Doncaster, Inglaterra, cuando se sentaron a cenar.

Era una mesa pequeña. Sirius tenía que incorporar una silla plegable cuando venía a cenar. No era algo que le importara, la verdad. Los padres de Remus comían uno en frente del otro y Remus presidía la mesa a un lado. Sirius se colocaba en el otro, justo delante de él.

—¿Cómo están los Potter, Sirius? —preguntó Hope, la madre de Remus—. ¿James sigue estudiando?

Sirius estaba saboreando el bocado que se había llevado a la boca. Tragó y se dispuso a contestar.

—Están todos bien —respondió—. James esta preparándose para el examen de la academia de Aurores, como Remus... Pero es un vago y no estudia nada —dijo con una sonrisa—. Y tiene una novia que no le deja tranquilo, así que, lo veo difícil...

—Vaya, vaya —respondió la mujer, riendo con dulzura. Su pequeña boca se hacía grande y le ocupaba todo el rostro cuando estiraba los labios y sonreía—. ¿Lily, se llamaba?

—Sí —respondió Remus—. Lily Evans...

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Y tu Sirius? —el chico levantó la vista. Era el padre de Remus quien le hablaba. El señor Lyall continuó con su pregunta— ¿Qué estás estudiando?

Remus se mordió el labio.

—Bueno... —el ritmo cardíaco de Sirius se alteró—. Actualmente no estoy estudiando nada...

—¿Y trabajas? —preguntó el hombre.

—Tampoco, señor...

Remus quiso poder ayudarle.

—Sirius se ha comprado un piso en Londres —dijo de improvisto Remus. Sirius creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho—. Vive allí desde hace dos días.

—¡Londres! Siempre me ha encantado —exclamó orgullosa la señora Hope—. ¿Y, cuéntanos, como que te has comprado un piso?

—He recibido una herencia muy generosa de mi tío... Al parecer, el único que me tenía aprecio entre toda mi familia —dijo un tanto más calmado, aunque era consciente de que ese tema acabaría en otra cosa, la mudanza de Remus a su piso nuevo—. Y en recibir la herencia, solo pude pensar en poder subsistir por mi cuenta... Quería dejar de depender de los Potter —decía Sirius—. No mal interpreten mis palabras, me ha costado mucho dejarles, son como mi familia. Pero no podía seguir aprovechándome de su hospitalidad. Así que, en cuanto tuve el dinero, busqué un piso y ahora vivo allí.

—¿Donde es? —preguntó Lyall.

—Muy cerca de Russell Square, en una calle llamada Marchmont —respondió Sirius. Remus le miraba, apenas había probado bocado en todo lo que llevaban de cena, estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que Sirius iba a decir para sacar el tema de mudanza con él.

—Eso está en Bloomsbury... ¿Verdad? —el padre de Remus mostró mucho interés.

—Sí, señor... —respondió Sirius tragando silaba—. Es un barrio estupendo, muy tranquilo...

—¿Y estás viviendo solo? —preguntó Hope—. ¿O vives con alguien?

Sirius miró a Remus, este le asintió ligeramente. Era el momento.

Se mentalizó y no lo dudó más. Las palabras salieron a través de sus labios con fluidez y con la misma labia que Sirius siempre tenía. Acariciaba las palabras para que estas fueran deseadas y hacía que lo que decía fuera bien recibido por el simple hecho de ser dichas por él. Sabía como convencer a las personas, sabía como hacer que entraran en razón y pensaran o hicieran lo que él quería. Era Sirius Black, tenía un don especial para el trato con las personas, había algo en él, tan suyo, que le hacía ser terriblemente deseado.

—No, no vivo con nadie... Es por eso que Remus y yo —dijo Sirius—. Habíamos estado pensando en compartir piso —mientras hablaba no miraba a Remus, siendo lo más natural posible—. Ahora está muy moda, compartir piso entre amigo, para poder pagarlo entre los dos... Así es más fácil y aprendes a convivir con alguien a parte de ti mismo —sonrió, ladeando una sonrisa. Estaba nervioso, pero fue muy convincente—. ¿Les parece bien la idea?

Hope soltó una risa nerviosa tras sus enrojecidos ojos. La mujer se había emocionado sutilmente en oír las palabras de Sirius. Lyall, en cambio, miraba a su mujer muy serio. Las miradas se posaron en Remus.

—Mi niño... —dijo la señora Hope—. ¡Independizarse! ¡Oh, Dios! Lyall, querido ¿lo has oído?

Sirius y Remus se miraban sorprendidos por la reacción de la mujer. Estaban asustados

—Llevamos tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y hemos pensado que sería buena idea.. —añadió Remus—. ¿Qué os parece la idea? ¿Mamá, Papá?

 **¡Sean todos bienvenidos! Ya es oficial, este es el primer capítulo de Debilidades. Tómenlo como un prólogo o algo parecido. Nos introduce de alguna manera como irá esto. Básicamente, han acabado Hogwarts y ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a lo que hay fuera. Como habrán visto Sirius y Remus siguen juntos y van en serio. Para quien me conozca, sabrán que me gusta el drama y quizás e pintado demasiado bonito este capítulo... Los primeros lo serán, aviso. Pero a partir que la historia coja un poco de ritmo, habrá drama a full.**

 **Espero que se hayan quedado con ganas de más. Va a ser una historia diferente a lo que fue la primera parte, pues ellos ya son un poco más mayores y su relación es algo diferente, se irá viendo. Lily y James también tendrán mucha importancia, y quien sabe si Harry se dejará ver en algún momento (lo siento, no más spoilers).**

 **Debilidades abarcará todo el tiempo desde que dejan Hogwarts y empiezan su vida, hasta que Voldermort es derrotado. Es decir, es una interpretación propia de como vivieron la Primera Guerra los Merodeadores. Me gusta mantenerme fiel a todo lo que Rowling ha dejado escrito, ha eso seré ciegamente fiel. Pero, hay muchos aspectos que dejó al aire, así que yo haré mi propia versión.**

 **No va a ser un fic tan largo como la segunda parte, no creo que haga más de 15 capítulos. No quería decir nada antes de ir avanzando este fic, pero seguramente (no aseguro nada) esta es la segunda parte de lo que podría ser una trilogía de fics sobre wolfStar. Aún no lo tengo claro, depende de como vaya este... Ya me dejarán, si quieren, sus opiniones. Siempre me ha atraído la idea. No quiero asegurar nada, pero la tercera parte trataría sobre su relación cuando Sirius vuelve de Azkaban, 12 años después.**

 **Todas las localizaciones que aparecen en la historia son reales. Me he documentado para poder dar con exactitud donde se encuentra cada sitio en el que transcurran los hechos. Me gusta la veracidad ante todo. Si buscan y sienten curiosidad, pueden ver en google maps street view todos los sitios que aparecerán.**

 **Creo que, por ahora, no tengo más de que decir.. Me he extendido un poco hehe, disculpen. Espero que retomen esta pareja con ganas de más y que sigan leyendo hasta el final. Para aquellos que hayan topado primero con esta parte, recomiendo encarecidamente, que se lean primero el Secreto y luego sigan con esta... Habrán muchas cosas que se escaparan sin haber leído la primera parte antes. Aunque, se puede leer igual. Cada uno decide.**

 **Bueno, y hasta aquí, ya está todo dicho por ahora.. Espero algún que otro comentario para hacerme saber que les ha parecido este primer capítulo. Muchas gracias a aquellos que ya pusieron la historia en sus favoritos ¡sois lo mejor! De nuevo, muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a este fic y hasta la próxima,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	2. Chapter 2

—Este era el último... —dijo Remus, agotada y descansando sus brazos sobre las rodillas flexionadas. Acaba de subir el último mueble a su nuevo piso. Era una gran butaca de color azul cielo, a conjunto con el gran sofá de color azul klein que habían colocado al lado. Les acababan de traer los últimos muebles que compraron la semana pasada, antes de que Remus se murada oficialmente con él. Era un salón grande. Habían añadido, también, una mesa de roble oscuro justo en medio de la estancia. Era lo primero que se veía al entrar por la puerta. Al lado derecho de la gran mesa, estaba el sofá, la butaca y una pequeña mesita con una radio y una televisión Muggle que Remus había insistido en comprar.

Sirius entró con una gran caja.

—Aquí está la vajilla y los cubiertos... —dijo mientras caminaba hasta la cocina, cargando la caja entre las manos.

Ambos fueron hasta la cocina, saliendo del comedor y girando en el pasillo principal que llevaba a las habitaciones. La cocina estaba al girar a la derecha, justo después de salir del comedor.

Era un espacio bastante grande. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los muebles eran de un amarillo limón. No habían cambiado nada de la cocina, la habían dejado tal cual como la encontraron. Sirius dejó la caja sobre la encimera. Sacaría la vajilla y los cubiertos más tarde.

Se dio media vuelta y subió de un salto sobre la encimera.

—Es oficial —dijo Sirius. Remus le miraba colocándose entre sus piernas—. Ya tenemos nuestra propia casa, Remus —Este sonrió satisfecho. Le brillaban los ojos— ¿Estás contento?

—¡Mucho! Llevo esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo —declaró el chico. Se dispuso entonces a besar a Sirius—. ¿Quieres que estrenemos la cocina?

—Aún no has pasado ni una noche aquí y ya estás intentado hacerme aullar... —dijo Sirius ladeando una sonrisa y acariciando la nuca de Remus.

—Los vecinos van a acabar hartos... —dijo Remus mientras soltaba una sutil risilla—. Tendremos que hacerles una tarta o invitarles al té...

—¿Hacerles una tarta? —preguntó Sirius entre risas.

—Costumbres Muggles —Remus le besó despacio. Había una especie de felicidad nueva en su interior, como si ahora ese fuera su hogar, su familia. Sirius había pasado a un nivel completamente superior al ya elevado del que gozaba antes. Ahora era su prioridad, su única preocupación. Sirius había pasado a ser aquel con el que compartiría todos sus momentos, aquel con quien pasaría las noches, aquel que se encontraría al despertar y con el que desayunaría en su nuevo cocina todas las mañanas. Estaban viviendo juntos y eso significaba compartir su vida. Vivir una vida juntos. Era una felicidad nueva, con otro sabor, otros olores y otras sensaciones nuevas mucho más maravillosas que todo lo antes saboreado, olido o sentido. Era un universo nuevo creado a partir de lo que Sirius y él eran juntos.

Su beso, antes lento y delicado, se convirtió en algo más fiero y salvaje. Un beso que los condujo a introducirse más en la boca ajena. El ritmo del beso les hizo friccionar sus cuerpos a medida que este avanzaba. Sus mentes se nublaron y por un segundo, creyeron saber en que acabaría ese beso.

Sirius le hubiera quitado la camiseta a Remus fieramente y este, devolviendo el gesto, se la hubiera quitado a él. Luego se habría desabrochado el cinturón rápidamente mientras Sirius hacía lo mismo. La cosa hubiera acabado entre gemidos de placer y gritos de lujuria si James no hubiera aparecido en la puerta de la cocina.

—Chicos, no sabéis cuanto siento cortaros el royo —dijo James con voz de fastidio. Estaba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta de la cocina—. Pero no deberíais haberos olvidado de que estaba esperando abajo...

Remus soltó a Sirius de golpe, girándose a mirar a James frente a ellos. Remus quedó de espaldas a Sirius.

—Estábamos estrenando la cocina —dijo Sirius, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Remus.

—Ya veo... —James rodó los ojos—. ¿No se os puede dejar solos ni dos minutos, no?

Sirius pegó un salto y fue hasta su amigo. Le rodeó por los hombros y caminaron hasta el salón. Remus les seguía intentando reajustar su cuerpo después de aquel beso que habían dejado a medias.

—Hermano, esto de tener casa nueva es genial... —dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta como ha quedado el comedor?

James hecho una ojeada.

—Este sofá parece cómodo y me gusta esa mesa para venirme de vez en cuando a haceros una visita —dijo James, ideando planes para un futuro muy cercano.

—Mientras no nos interrumpas mientras estoy a punto de llevármelo a la cama —dijo Remus, guiñándole un ojo a James. Este soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¡No me ibas a llevar a la cama! —exclamó Sirius indignado. Rodó los ojos y añadió: —Te hubiera dejado hacérmelo en la cocina, cariño.

—¡Basta! —gritó James riendo.

Llegaron a las escaleras. Remus, con una sonrisa en los labios, cerró la puerta con llave y siguió a James y a Sirius. Los tres se quedaron en el recibidor, frente a la puerta cerrada que daba a la calle Marchmont.

—Llegamos un cuarto de hora tarde, chicos... —dijo James, mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

—Lily nos va a matar —Sirius cogió a Remus de la mano y posteriormente a James.

Los tres chicos desaparecieron de allí.

Las apariciones eran muy útiles. No debían depender de ir a pie o utilizar el servicio público de transportes de la ciudad de Londres. Un servicio que encontraban muy lento y abrumador. Siempre que Remus hacía a Sirius usar el metro, este sufría un repentino ataque de estrés y claustrofobia. Sirius nunca se acabaría acostumbrando al mundo Muggle, aunque el chico, pusiera de su parte.

Los tres aparecieron en un callejón no transitado en Leinster Garden.

—Nunca me acostumbraré a las apariciones —dijo James, poniendo las manos sobre su estómago—. Voy a echar todo lo que he comido hoy...

—Va, Prongs —dijo Sirius, empezando a caminar—. Deja de quejarte y mueve el culo...

Los tres caminaron a través de la calle. Tenían que llegar al número 24 de Leinster Garden. Era una calle poco transitada. El sol temía por expirar, sus últimos rayos brillaban furtivamente sobre sus cabezas. Las sombras de las casas se hacían largas a sus pies. Leinster Garden era una larga calle de casas blancas a ambos lados de la carretera. Eran casas grandes, de cuatro a cinco pisos de ladrillos blancos y puertas de roble negro.

El sol ya había desaparecido cuando llegaron al número 24.

—¿Esa es Lily o me lo parece a mi? —dijo Sirius, señalando una chica pelirroja de espaldas que se encontraba sentada sobre la valla blanca de piedra que delimitaba con el jardín privado de la casa.

Los tres chicos llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la figura de la chica. Esta, en notar la presencia de los tres Merodeadores, se giró. Tenía los brazos cruzados al pecho y las cejas fruncidas. Su melena roja cayó hacía un lado en girar el torso para mirar a los chicos. Pegó un saltó y quedó tendida de pie. Los chicos fueron hasta ella.

—Hola guapa —James se dispuso a darle un beso en los labios. Ella lo paró en seco mirándole iracunda—. ¿Qué pasa?  
—Llegáis tarde —declaró.

—Va, Evans... Estoy seguro que no somos lo últimos —se excusó Sirius dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

—Ya están todos dentro... —Dijo Lily, Sirius le sonrió enseñando los dientes.

Todos llegaron a la puerta y entraron.

—¿Cuál es vuestra excusa esta vez? —preguntó Lily mientras avanzaba por un pasillo.

Los demás la seguían.

—La de siempre... No sé porqué razón, siempre que tenemos prisa —decía James—. A estos dos les da por ponerse románticos...

—James —dijo Lily—. Siempre usas la misma excusa...

—¡Amor, es que siempre pasa eso! —se defendía inútilmente.

Remus y Sirius se reían sabiendo que James tenía razón.

El pasillo oscuro y sucio se acabo y una pared les cerró el paso. Los cuatro se quedaron ahí parados, frente a la pared de piedra gris.

—¿Nos hemos equivocado de número o qué? —preguntó incrédulo Sirius, dándose cuanta de que el pasillo de piedra no tenía salida—. ¿Estás segura de que es aquí, Evans?

La chica se giró hacía Sirius y le miró alzando una ceja. Se llevó las manos la cintura y resopló.

—El número 23-24 de Leinster Garden son edificios vacíos que se construyeron para que el tren, que pasa justo por debajo de este suelo, pudiera dejar salir el humo —explicaba Lily, dando por hecho que era algo tan obvio que era una tontería que alguien no lo supiera—. Este edificio, los dos, son solo su fachada. No hay nada a parte de este pasillo que lleva a unas escaleras que bajan a las vías del tren y la fachada con el jardín que da la calle —añadió.

—¿Y la reunión dónde se supongo que está? —volvió a cuestionarla Sirius.

Lily volvió a resoplar.

—¿Sirius, sabes que tenemos la cabeza para pensar y no para aguantar el pelo? —dijo ella.

Lily se giró bruscamente, haciendo que su melena colisionara sobre la cara de Sirius al dar el giro. Este se aparto y dejó hacer a la chica, sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer contra ella. Lily se acercó a la puerta y empuñando la varita, pronunció un encantamiento y esta se abrió. Al abrirse, los cuatro se asomaron y se encontraron con el vacío. La puerta, como bien había dicho Lily, daba a las vías del tren. Las vías se veían desde lo alto, lejanas y frías ante la espectral noche.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Remus, dando un paso atrás por el vértigo que aquellas vistas le provocaron.

—Hechizo de extensión indetectable... ¿Os acordáis de la Sala de los Menesteres de Hogwarts? —los chicos asintieron—. Sí, vosotros la usabais mucho para vuestras citas ¿no?

—No importa eso ahora, —dijo James molesto—. Continua...

—Pues, es algo entre las dos cosas —aclaró—. Dumbledore no especificó el hechizo que había utilizado, solo mencionó el de extensión indetectable y me dijo la contraseña, claro esta.

Los tres amigos aún estaban asombrados por todo la información que Lily les estaba transmitiendo. También estaban un poco nerviosos, dado que esa era su primera reunión oficial con la Orden del Fénix. Sí, esa sería la primera vez de muchas. Lily había sido la encargada de hablar con Dumbledore para que supiera donde se daban estas reuniones.

La chica miró al vacío. Donde parecían verse vías de tren, apareció una puerta de madera flotante.

—Un buen hechizo... —dijo Sirius—. ¿Y cuál es la contraseña? —preguntó.

—No puedo decírtela ahora, Sirius... Podría estar viéndonos alguien, no es seguro —contesto.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a que los chicos entraran. Lily pegó un salto sin pensarlo dos veces y quedó dentro de la puerta, sobre un suelo. Los demás la siguieron a continuación, dando todos un salto, viendo bajo ellos, las vías del tren y aterrizando sobre el suelo. Cuando Remus, el último en saltar había entrado, la puerta se cerró fuertemente y de un portazo.

—Que eficaz —James alzó las cejas sorprendido—. ¿Y ahora?

—Mira que sois impacientes... —declaró Lily rodando los ojos.

Se encontraban en una habitación bacía y oscura. En el fondo de la gran sala, había lo que parecía otra puerta. Bajo la puerta se refleja una luz cálida y amarilla, que provenía de detrás del portón de madera. Los cuatro caminaron hasta allá y abrieron la puerta. Al abrirla, un pasillo se extendió ante ellos. La luz era cálida y amarillenta y se oían voces provenientes de un gran salón que se distinguí al fondo del pasillo. Los cuatro caminaron, Lily iba por delante y los tres Merodeadores iban detrás, algo asustados.

No era un pasillo especialmente largo. A ambos lados tenía una puerta. Al pasar, se dieron cuenta de que una de ellas estaba abierta y Sirius, curioso, se asomó para ver que había dentro. Dentro de aquella habitación habían camas y literas, no le dio tiempo a ver nada más, pues la marcha de sus amigos continuaba. Llegaron al salón principal de donde provenía la cálida luz y el ruído de voces.

En efecto, había una gran multitud a lo largo de una gran mesa. Fue abrumador para todos ellos al principio, al sentirse observados por todos los allí presentes. Pudieron distinguir entre ellos, Dumbledore presidiendo la mesa, a su lado había un hombre y una mujer que no reconocieron, Marlenne McKinnon junto a Dorcas Maedowas, los hermanos Prewett, Edgar Bones y los Longbotton —recientemente casados— y demás gente que no pudieron reconocer. Alrededor de la mesa se reunían una veinte personas.

—Mi jóvenes amigos —dijo Dumbeldore, poniéndose en pie—. Llegan un poco a deshora, me temo.

Los chicos tomaron asiento. Lily se fue con Marlene y Dorcas, al lado izquierdo de la mesa. Mientras que, Sirius, James y Remus se sentaron en la última esquina del lado derecho.

—Lo sentimos, señor... —dijo James.

—No se preocupen, no hemos hablado de nada importante todavía —declaró el hombre—. Estábamos esperando a que llegaran así que ahora ya podemos dar comienzo a la reunión... —Dumbledore les miró y dudó un segundo—. ¿No falta uno?

—Peter, señor... No ha podido venir —contestó Sirius.

—Vaya —dijo—. Bueno, continuaremos de todos modos.

Nadie hablaba excepto Albus. Todos restaban callados y le miraban expectantes. Muchos de los allí presentes acudían a una reunión de la Orden por primera vez y no se aventuraban a emitir sonido ni pronunciar palabra. Todos se sentían expectantes ante lo que suponía formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, ninguno sabía realmente donde se estaba adentrando, a que nivel se estaban exponiendo ni en como acabaría todo aquello.

Sirius miró a Remus, tenían a James enmedio y tuve que inclinarse sutilmente. Este, le devolvió el gesto. Sus ojos tranquilizaron a Sirius y pronto el discurso de Dumbledore, dio comienzo.

—Es verdaderamente triste que exista la necesidad de tener que recurrir a este tipo de acciones —comenzó a decir Dumbledore—. Es una horrible sensación descorazonadora haber de llegar a estos extremos para poder convatir lo que parece algo incontrolable e impredecible —todos escuchaban atentos—. El tener que reunirnos clandestinamente, escondidos y con miedo a ser descubiertos con tal de salvar lo poco que puede llegar a quedar de lo que fue una sociedad justa y admirable, me recuerda la fragilidad del pensamiento de las personas. Estamos en guerra —matizó—. Y es ahora, en estos momentos cuando necesito de vostros, mis más fieles amigos. Os llamo para luchar contra esta guerra absurda y detener así este levantamiento, poniendo fín a sus absurdos ideales y confabulaciones que han llevado a nuestro mundo a la oscuridad. Y que puede condernos a la muerte —hizo una pausa y respiró—. Alastor, pon al día la situación en el Ministerio...

El hombre al lado de Dumbledore se erguió y dio comienzo a su discurso.

—El Ministerio ha filtrado información a sus más fieles Aurores y me ha llegado la información de un inminente ataque en los meses próximos. No sé ha expecificado lugar, fecha ni dimensiones pero esta clara una cosa, su única finalidad es causar el mayor número posible de daños —hablaba con una voz grave y con la mirada amanazadora, lúgrube y misteriosa—. Se han puesto unas patrullas de vigilancia por todo Londres, de día y de noche, y propongo que nosotros hagamos lo mismo. Hay aquí presente Aurores con una hora estipulada por el Ministerio, pero todos aquellos sin hora impuesta, será necesario que de frorma secreta, se añadan a las patruyas de vigilancia.

—¿De qué se tratan esas patruyas, Alastor? —preguntó Marlenne.

—Són misiones de vigiláncia en las que, vosotros que no sóis Aurores, en secreto vigilaréis a unas personas en concreto —dijo Alastor—. Se os hará conocedores de los Magos sospechosos y debeís vigilar que no aparexzcan en zonas expuestas a posibles ataques...

—Nos divideremos en grupos de dos y vigilaremos por guardias en lugares muy transitadas de la ciudad —dijo la mujer al lado izquierdo de Dumbledore. Era Hestia Jones, una mujer de mediana edat, de larga melena castaña y ojos pardos.

—¿En caso de encontrar a los magos sospechosos... —se aventuró a preguntar Sirius. Todos fijaron sus ojos en él—... qué debemos hacer?

—Detenerles —contestó Alastor—. Detenerles como sea...

—Debéis entender que esta asociación secreta es algo con lo que debemos enfrentarnos a aquella gente que no se a detener dos veces a matarnos —dijo Albus. Todos le escuachaban atentos—. La Orden del Fénix tiene como finalidad y única intención, irradicar la guerra absurda que se ha creado y eso, nos obligará a utilizar las mismas artes que aquellos con lo que queremos acabar, usan. Pero recordar —sonrió—, debéis detenerles, no matar a nadie.

Hubo un silencio en el que todos retuvieron las palbras de Dumbledore en sus mentes, digeriendo la información. Eran palabras duras para muchos. Palabras que significaban el darse cuenta de la situación en la que se contraban.

Una guerra.

—La situación actual es difícil —dijo Albus—. Hemos de ser conscientes de nuestros propies pensamientos. Nos haran daó, nos garan dudar de nuestros más allegados, incluso de nosotros mismos. Pero no debemos desistir ante su poder.

Sirius miró a Remus por detrás de la espalda de James. Remus se dio cuenta de l amirada de Sirius y le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurró Remus.

Este le contestó en silencio, subiendo y bajando la cabeza.

—Alice ¿qué traéis? —preguntó Hestia Jones.

La mujer se erguió y miró a Haestia desde el otro extremo de la mesa. Alice Longbotton —recientemente casada, perdiendo así el apellido de soltera—, era una mujer bajita, de rostro afable, pelo corto y ropajes de colores llamativos.

—El Ministro ha encargado al Profeta que se publiquen unas fotografias de los sospechosos. Eso les hará saber que los buscamos y que sabemos de ellos —dijo la mujer.

—Y eso, no nos ayuda en su busqueda durante las misiones de vigiláncia —añadió Frank a su lado.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? —Edgar Bones era uno de los Aurores allí presentes, junto a Frank y Alice—. Sino publican las imagenes, podriamos exponer de mismo dodo a la población —añadió—. No podemos hacer nada.

—¿Puedo preguntar quienes son los sospechosos en busca? —se aventuró a decir James.

Albus miró a Alicce y la chica, inmediatamente, saco de una bolsa que tenía osbre las piernas, unos papales. Los repartió por la mesa y las hojas llegaron a todos los presentes en la reunión.

—Los más peligrosos son aquellos que se han dejado ver en público cometiendo delitos —dijo la mujer—. Han habido más de un encuentro entre Aurores y estos individuos. Algunos no acabaron muy bien, pero hemos podido obtener mucha información gracias a estos ataques...

—Son los más peligrosos y de los que sospechamos más para el atentado del que nos han avisado —dijo Frank, mirando a los presentes muy serio—. Lestrange, Rosier, Dolohov, Malfoy, Black...

Sirius sintió un nudo en el pecho. Se lo esperaba, pero no quería oírlo. Remus deseó poder estar a su lado y hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que no debía temer por nada.

—Son familias que se mueven juntas, han utilizado a sus miembros más jóvenes, instruyéndoles para las artes oscuras y para poder atacar en el momento propicio —dijo Edgar—. Pero ellos no son los más peligrosos...

—Los de alto peligro son los más cercanos a Voldemort —explicó Alice—. Aquellos que estuvieron con él desde sus inicios en Hogwarts. Ellos han sido los que han hurtado el plan con él desde el principio.

Sirius empezó a buscar en los retratos de las fotografías de las hojas que habían repartido. Buscó a Regulus, lo buscó desesperado. Encontró uno que parecía encajar y coincidir con el rostro del chico que recordaba como Regulus Black, su hermano menor. Hacía cerca de dos años que no lo veía. Él había dejado Hogwarts y se había ido a Durmstrang mientras Sirius cursaba su último año. Desde ese momento, no lo volvió a ver. No había oído nada de Regulus, nada hasta entonces, hasta esa noche. El retrato que encontró no sé parecía al Regulus que él recordaba pero, sin duda, era él.

—Bien, tengo copias para todos... —dijo Alice—. Es importante que tengan en la mente los rostros de esta gente para cuando sus turnos de vigilancia empiecen... Serán a partir de la semana que viene.

La reunión continuó. Sirius desconectó a partir de ese momento, pero los de más se mantuvieran atentos en todo momento. Acordaron las parejas para las vigilancias. A Sirius le tocó con Marlene, a James con Edgar Bones, a Lily con Dorcas y a Remus con Gideon Prewett. Todos cumplirían con sus misiones en sus horas estipuladas con la mayor seriedad y responsabilidad.

Salieron de allí en cuanto pudieron. Necesitaban escapar de realidad por un segundo y emerger, de nuevo, en su burbuja de felicidad. Sirius no podía soportar mucho más tiempo aquella reunión, se le había hecho eterna.

Sirius, Remus, James y Lily se aparecieron en casa de Sirius y Remus.

—Vayámos a comer algo —dijo Sirius—. Invito yo..

—Hay un bar a dos calles —añadió Remus—. Sirius y yo cenamos el otro día y no estuvo mal...

Salieron a la calle Marchmont y caminaron despacio hasta llegar al cruce con Tavistock Place, siguieron caminando por Marchmont Street y finalmente llegaron a la calle Leigh.

Caminaban en silencio, a penas habían hablando entre ellos desde que salieron de la reunión.

En el númer de la calle Leigh había un pequeño bar con las puertas rojas llamado North Sea Fish. Era un pequeño local de luz cálida. Al entrar se sentaron junto al ventanal que daba a la calle Leigh.

Era tarde, habían salido de la reunión a las once y media de la noche. Cuando la reunión acabó, se habían quedado hablando con Marlene y Dorcas en Leinster Garden. Las chicas se habían marchado a su respectivas casas, cansadas por el agotador día y el exceso de información.

Pidieron sus comandas.

—¿Qué os ha parecido? —preguntó James, junto a un a Lily distraída.

—Ha sido difícil —comentó Remus—. Quiero decir, es difícil darse cuenta y entrar en una guerra. El darse cuenta de donde nos estamos metiendo...

—Creo que es una manera de estar atentos a la situación actual —dijo Lily—. Ojalá no fuera así.

Sirius miraba su plato. No había probado bocado y su trozo de pescado aún estaba entero.

—Las misiones me preocupan —dijo James—. No voy a saber como actuar o reaccionar si veo a algún sospechoso...

—Tu solo has de atraparlo—comentó Lily—. No debes tener miedo, el miedo paraliza.

—Mi chica es una valiente —comentó besándola mientras ella sonreía acariciando su pelo.

—¿Estás bien, Sirius? —preguntó Lily, apartando a James con la mano y tornando en un tono serio—. Apenas has probado bocado...

—No tengo mucha hambre —contestó el chico, desanimado.

—¿Qué pasa, Pad? —preguntó James, inclinándose.

Remus le miró y rodeó la espalda de su silla con el brazo.

—Mi hermano estaba entre ellos... —dijo Sirius sin levantar la vista del plato—. Su cara estaba entre los sospechosos de la Orden.

Sirius se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una hoja de papel doblada. Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo dejó allí. Remus cogió el papel y lo abrió, desdoblándolo.

Regulus Black estaba cambiado. Sus ojos habían menguado a causa de sus parpados caídos y sus ojeras oscuras. Sus rostro había envejecido. El pelo estaba mucho más corto, casi rasurado. Todo él parecía diferente, pero sin duda, era Regulus.

—¿No has sabido nada de él?

—No —contestó Sirius.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde Hogwarts. La última vez fue antes del verano antes de séptimo —dijo el chico.

—Podrías ponerte en contacto y hablar con él —Lily intentó ayudarle, pero ella no estaba muy puesta en el asunto y no conocía de primera mano todos los problemas que los dos hermanos habían tenido.

—¿Hablar con él? —Sirius se rió lleno de dolorosa ironía—. Nunca más, él para mi ya no es nada.

Hubo otro silencio.

Comieron la comida en sus platos callados. Cada uno asimilando toda la información que habían recibido. Lily intentó cambiar de tema, quiso poder ayudar.

Habían acabado sus platos cuando la chica decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué tenéis para el día 6 de julio? —preguntó Lily.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Remus la miró frunciendo las cejas.

—Tengo planes —la chica sonreía ilusionada—. Y cuento con vosotros...

—¿Qué planes tienes Evans? —dijo Sirius, entrando en su juego y sonriendo levemente.

—¡Me caso, Black! —exclamó la chica alzando los brazos en alto.

—¡Eh! —bramó James indignado.

—Vale, vale.. —rodó los ojos—. ¡James y yo nos casamos!

Sirius dio un bote en la silla, llamando la atención de todos los comensales allí presentes.

—¿Os casáis? —exclamó una vez tendido de pie frente a ellos.

La angustia y dolor causado por el recuerdo de Regulus se había almacenado en un pequeño hueco de su mente. Luego lo hablaría con Remus, él le ayudaría más tarde en llegar a casa, su casa.

—Si, hermano... ¡Nos casamos! —añadió James.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —Sirius se lanzó a James por encima de la mesa y lo abrazó—. ¡Hermano, enhorabuena!

—¡Gracias, Pad! —se separaron y James, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y le dijo—. Y en el día más importante, quiero que tu seas el Padrino —James sonreía con la mayor de las sonrisas, esperando una respuesta por parte de Sirius que parecía confabulado.

—¡Creo que voy a llorar! —dijo y volvió a abrazarle, emocionado.

La noche se había vuelto de otro color. Las cosas se habían mejorado en tener la buena nueva por parte de James y Lily. Sirius se había olvidado de todo por un momento y pensó, únicamente, en la felicidad de James y su futura mujer. No había nada que Sirius deseara más que la felicidad de aquellos que más quería.

 **Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero ansiosa vuestras opiniones.**

 **Quiero aclarar algo, para aquellos que no entiendan porqué la Orden no es en Grimmauld Place, muy sencillo, Sirius aún no ha heredado la casa y por eso aún es propiedad de sus padres. El sitio donde he situado la sede de la Orden existe, Leinster Garden está en Londres y es cierto que son casas bacías, son solo su fachada. Me pareció un buen lugar y situé allí la sede.**

 **¡Nos vamos de boda! Mmm... ¿Os hace ilusión? Esto ya está en marcha, muy pronto el siguiente capítulo... Hasta entonces,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	3. Chapter 3

—Se puede saber donde nos has traído? —dijo James.

El chico llevaba un tutú rosa y una camiseta en la que, con letras de colores, estaba escrito ''¡Mañana me caso!''. Remus a su lado, llevaba una diadema de color morada y con dos corazones saltones. Peter llevaba unos guantes de purpurina blancos y Sirius llevaba una boa de plumas rojas alrededor del cuello.

—¡Es un local! —gritó Sirius animado. Llevaba un baso lleno de alcohol en la mano que alzó al aire al hablar. Parecía muy contento y gustoso con la boa que se le pegaba al cuello que se movía con los movimientos de su cuerpo.

Habían ido a cenar a un restaurante y ahora empezaba su fiesta de verdad.

—¿Un local de qué? —preguntó Remus con cara de fastidio.

—De strippers... —Sirius cogió a sus tres amigos, empujándoles hacía la puerta.

Había un gran letrero de colores y bajo el, una gran puerta de metal negro. Accedieron a un hall escuro, les cogieron los abrigos cuando pagaron su entrada y consumición.

Caminaron hacía el interior. Las luces de colores brillaban de manera aleatoria, haciendo que pudieran ver por donde caminaban. Se respiraba un olor embriagador a alcohol y a ácido sudor. Había mucha gente, venían e iban de aquí para allá.

El interior del local era oscuro, no muy grande. Tenía una pista de baile iluminada por luces de colores que iluminaban a los bailarines que se atrevían a bailar. Al lado derecho estaba la entrada y en la parte izquierda, había una barra larga donde la mayoría de la gente estaba apoyada, consumiendo bebidas antes de salir a la pista.

Los cuatro chicos, guiados por Sirius, se quedaron junto a la pista de baile. La gente se movía alegre y animada. Los chicos se miraron. Sirius, intentando que todos se lo pasaran bien, cogió a James y lo sacó a bailar. Empezaron a moverse desordenados y bailando pegando botes y alzando las manos al ritmo de la música. Peter y Remus se fueron hacía la barra, decididos a pedir la consumición que habían pagado al entrar al local. James y Sirius estuvieron bailando un rato, mientras el reflejo del alcohol consumido durante la cena, hacía efecto sobre sus cuerpos.

Remus, junto a Peter, se dio cuenta y se fijó en la gente que había allí dentro.

No se habían parado a fijarse en el cartel de la entrada. Todos estaban bastante alcoholizados y no fueron conscientes de donde Sirius les había traído.

Remus miró y observó en silencio..

Sin duda alguna, aquello era u loca un tanto inusual. Muchas de las mujeres que bailaban con hombres en la pista o se movían por el local oscuro, no eran precisamente mujeres.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —dijo dándole un trago al baso de cubata que tenía en la mano. Sonrió—. Sirius lo ha hecho adrede, seguro...

—¿El qué? —preguntó Peter.

—Nada, nada...

James y Sirius llegaron desde la pista. Pidieron un par de bebidas, se las sirvieron y bebieron al lado de Remus y Peter. Desde la parte trasera de la pista, justo delante de los cuatro chicos, se abrieron una puertas y las luces enfocaron hacía aquella dirección. La música sonó más fuerte mientras de la puertas salían unas sinuosas siluetas.

—¡Empieza el espectáculo! —gritó Sirius animado que empezó a bailar allí de pie—.

Las siluetas se acercaron hasta la pista y caminaron hasta unas pasarelas que habían junto delante de la barra donde estaban los chicos. Eran esbeltas mujeres de cabellos largos y altos tacones luminosos. Lucían prendas diminutas de lencería y se movían de manera sensual sobre la tarima. Las luces brillaban sobre ellas y la música sonaba alta y embriagadora.

Sirius bailaba y aplaudía a las bailarinas. La gente se acercó para verlas y Sirius se sumó a la multitud. James se animó y se puso al lado de Sirius. Remus no podía dejar de reírse junto a Peter que parecía embobado con las bailarinas.

Las strippers se movían sobre la tarima mientras Sirius y James aplaudían frenéticos al ritmo de la música.

—¡Menudos movimientos! —gritó James con la mano alzada y dándole un trago largo a su baso de alcohol. Sirius vitoreaba a su lado.

Las bailarinas se empezaron a quitar partes de la poca ropa que las tapada. Antes de que se les viera la ropa interior, llevaban una falda de vuelo. En quitársela, Remus salió de la duda. No eran mujeres, eran hombres.

Sirius y James parecían no haberse dado cuenta, fue entonces cuando Peter se giró hacía Remus y le miró con los ojos abiertos, conteniendo la risa.

—¿Remus? —dijo el chico—. ¿Voy muy alcoholizado o es que esas strippers tienen paquete?

—No querido, Peter... No vas tan alcoholizado —confesó entre risas—. Yo también lo estoy viendo.

—¿Les decimos algo a esos dos?

Remus ladeo la cabeza.

—Dejémoslos que disfruten... Apuesto a que Sirius lo sabe —sonrió—. Lo habrá hecho a posta...

Sirius y James estuvieron aplaudiendo, bailando y vitoreando entre la multitud mientras las strippers travestidas seguían bailando sobre la tarima. Remus disfruto de la idea de que Sirius quizás lo sabía y James no se había dado cuenta. La sola idea de que James estaba fantaseando y disfrutando con aquello se le hacía demasiado gracioso. Todo estaba siendo demasiado gracioso.

La noche avanzó y los dos chicos acabaron uniéndose a Sirius y a James en su baile. Las bailarinas siguieron bailando toda la noche, igual que ellos. El local se fue llenando a medida que la noche avanzaba. El ambiente se tornaba más borroso para los cuatro, el alcohol corría por sus venas y bailar era lo único que les importaba ahora. Sirius se acercó a Remus por la espalda, rodeando su cintura y moviéndose al ritmo de una rápida música. Los instrumentos resonaban en sus oídos como metal ardiente y el ritmo hacía que sus pies no pararan de moverse.

—¡Te quiero! —gritó Sirius bajo el sonido de la música

Remus se dio media vuelta para mirarle.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Remus sin escuchar nada.

—¡Que te quiero! —volvió a repetir más despacio y más pegado a su oído.

Bailaron hasta que sus pies pidieron parar. Hubo un momento en el que tuvieron que volver a la barra en la que habían empezado, pedir otra ronda y descansar durante unos minutos antes de volver a abordar la pista de baile.

James se apoyó de espaldas a la barra, quedando de cara a la tarima donde las strippers aún bailaban. Sirius estaba juntos a Remus, mordía su cuello entretenido mientras el chicos intentaba mantenerse sereno ante la insistencia de Sirius. Peter simplemente estaba allí, callado.

—La del centro es muy guapa, eh... —dijo James refriéndose a la bailarinas—. Es pelirroja...

—¿James, no te has dado cuenta, verdad? —Sirius dejó el cuello de su chico y miró a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

—¿De qué? —James alzó una ceja.

Sirius miró a Remus.

—¿Tu si, verdad? —Le preguntó Sirius, Remus asintió.

—¿De qué no me he dado cuenta, Sirius? —volvió a insistir James.

James aún llevaba el tutú rosa puesto y la camiseta de _mañana me caso._ Su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía los oídos entaponados del fuerte volumen de la música. Le dolían las piernas y los pies, y estaba apunto de echar la cena entera por la boca, pero aún así, seguía con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y el pelo despeinado.

—Mira a las strippers —dijo Sirius, James giró la cabeza en la dirección de la tarima. Fijó la mirada en la bailarina del medio que le había gustado—. Ahora mírale el paquete... —Los ojos de James bajaron por el cuerpo de la bailarina hasta posarse donde Sirius había indicado. Un poderoso bulto se hacía denotar bajo la fina tela que lo cubría.

—¡LO HAS HECHO A COSA HECHA!

La noche acabó bien para todos. James fue llevado a casa de sus padres y Peter también. Ambos vivían en Londres, así que lo tuvieron bien. Después de dejar a James, Remus y Sirius se aparecieron en su casa, en Marchmont Street.

Sirius iba apoyado sobre los hombros de Remus, este lo llevaba a cuestas. Sirius había bebido en exceso y apenas podía moverse o caminar. Lo llevó hasta la habitación y lo tumbo en la cama quedando boca arriba. El chico estiró los brazos y las piernas.

—Moony —decía Sirius a duras penas y sin vocalizar—. Ven a la cama y juguemos un ratito...

Remus caminaba por la habitación desvistiéndose, quedándose en ropa interior.

—No vamos a ponernos a jugar ahora, Sirius... —dijo llegando hasta Sirius y quitándole los zapatos—. ¿Has visto que hora es? —Este ladeo la cabeza—. Son las 7 de la mañana...

—¡REMUS, LA BODA! —gritó alarmado Sirius, dando un bote—. ¡Que llegamos tarde y yo voy con este pedo terrible! ¡Los Potter me matan y Lily me cuelga! Oh, Merlín... Y James esta igual que yo...

—O peor...

—¡REMUS!

—¡Tranquilo! —Remus le quitó la camiseta. Le desvestía como a un niño pequeño. Sirius ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de que le estaba quitando la ropa—. La boda es por la tarde... Pondré el despertador a las 3 del mediodía y hasta las 6 no empieza la ceremonia... Así que tenemos tiempo, ¿vale?

—Vale, amor... Gracias —dijo.

Sirius se había quedado en ropa interior. Remus le miraba de pie frente a la cama. Sirius se acurrucó de lado y abrazó la almohada, encogió las piernas y se hizo una bolita. Remus se tumbó a su lado, rodeándolo por la cintura y acurrucando su rostro entre el pelo de Sirius.

—Esto es mucho mejor que jugar... —pronunció Sirius en sentir el calor de los brazos de Remus rodeando y protegiéndole. Se quedó dormido pocos segundos después de aquellas últimas palabras. Remus sonrió y su corazón brincó una última vez antes de caer profundamente dormido.

James se movía nervioso a su lado.

—¿Vas a estarte quieto de una vez? —le dijo Sirius.

—No puedo... —contestó James nervioso—. Merlín, me tiemblan las manos.

—Cálmate, vas a casarte no ha donar un órgano.

James estaba en el altar, con Sirius a su lado y frente a ellos, una multitud incalculable de personas esperando a que la novia hiciera su aparición en la ceremonia. Los invitados se disponían a ambos lados, separados por familias, la de James Potter a una lado, y al otro la de Lily Evans.

La novia entraría en cualquier momento, acompañada por su padre y caminaría hasta llegar al altar, donde se encontraría con el novio y empezaría la ceremonia. Sirius era el padrino, así que debía estar al lado del novio.

—¡Todos en pie, por favor! —Dijo el juez que iba a unirles—. La novia ya está aquí...

El público se puso en pie y James suspiró muy nervioso, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

—Pad, nada de sorpresas... —dijo James con el aliento entrecortado.

Sirius sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Nada de sorpresas, Prongs.

—No como en la despedida de soltero...

—Lo de las strippers estuvo bien —añadió Sirius.

—Hubiera estado mejor si no hubiera resultado que eran hombres... —sentenció James, mirando a su amigo una última vez antes colocarse al lado del juez y viendo como las puertas se la sala se abrían y aparecía una resplandeciente Lily, vestida de blanco.

—Buena suerte, hermano —le susurró Sirius.

James no escuchó. Lily ya caminaba hacía él, ya había dado comienzo a la marcha que le llevaba hasta el altar, donde se convertirían en marido y mujer. Iba cogida del brazo de su padre y caminaba con los ojos fijos en James. Este la miraba deleitoso. No había mirado al vestido, solo miraba su ojos, la miraba con sinceridad y sonreía como nunca lo había hecho antes. Los ojos les brillaban a ambos. El camino al altar se les estaba haciendo terriblemente largo. James deseaba que la chica llegará hasta él y pudiera observarla detenidamente de cerca. Quería mirarla muy fijamente cuando dijera el _sí quiero_ y quería poder recordar ese momento para toda la vida.

Lily llegó, besó a su padre y este posteriormente le dio la mano a James. El padre se fue a sentar junto a su mujer y Lily subió al altar, junto a James.

Ya estaban allí, juntos. Se cogían de la mano y deseaban poder abrazarse, poder tenerse más cerca de lo permitido en ese momento para poder decirse cuanto se querían y se necesitaban.

El juez de paz dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

Lily pronunció sus votos y fue entonces, el turno de James.

Suspiró y miró en los ojos de Lily. Miró y vio aquel chico de gafas redondas y pelo despeinado de cuarto curso loco por cierta pelirroja que no le hacía caso. Vio aquella chica de quinto curso que estudiaba en la biblioteca mientras James no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Vio como el chico de gafas de sexto curso le pedía de rodillas por favor que fuera su pareja en el baile de navidad. Vio toda su vida junto a Lily y se dio cuenta de que ella siempre había estado ahí. Pudo ver como Lily había estado presente en cada pequeño momento que James había vivido, se dio cuenta de que Lily estaba en su vida desde mucho antes de lo que el pensaba y fue entonces, cuando vio todo aquello y recordó cada pequeño instante, que dio comienzo a su discurso.

Cogió la mano de Lily.

—Yo, James Potter te tomó a ti como esposa, Lilian Evans y prometo amarte y respetarte durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Prometo estar presente en todas las facetas de tu vida, quiero ser el afortunado en verte despertar cada mañana y preparar tu desayuno en la cama, quiero ser el afortunado que te diga _te amo_ antes que tus ojos se cierren cada noche, quiero ser el afortunado que pueda besar y mirar tus ojos a la vez. Voy a estar a tu lado en cada momento que la vida nos brinde a ambos. En la salud, en la enfermedad, la riqueza o la pobreza. En cada momento, Lily estaré a tu lado. Yo seré quien bese la primera arruga de vejez en tu rostro y seré quien venerará el primer mechón gris en tu cabello. Nunca olvides esta promesa, porqué yo no pienso incumplirla.

—¿Lilian Evans, aceptas a James Potter como tu futuro esposo? —dijo el juez de paz.

—Sí, quiero.

—¿James Potter, aceptas a Lilian Evans como tu futura esposa?

—Sí, quiero.

—Entonces, por el poder que Inglaterra me ha otorgado —dijo el juez—. Yo os declaró, marido y mujer —Lily y James sonreían mientras las lágrimas colapsaban sus ojos y la felicidad ardía en sus corazones—. ¡Ya puedes besar a la novia!

Y James le hizo caso.

El público se levantó llenó de gozo y aplaudió como nunca antes.

Remus miró a Sirius mientras aplaudían y vitoreaban a la feliz pareja. Sirius estaba llorando como nunca antes. La alegría se dibujaba con todas las letras en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Remus se levantó y fue hasta él, abrazándole.

El amor se respiraba y cubría la vida de todos los allí presentes.

—¿El DJ es tonto o que pasa? —Sirius estaba sentado a Remus, Peter y unos primos de James. Habían dividido a los invitados en mesas redondas a lo ancho y largo de todo el comedor. Habían decorado las mesas con motivos naranjas y verdes, sobre manteles color crema. Ya estaban comiendo el postre y los camareros servían la copa de cava final, cuando la Señora Evans se acercó a la mesa.

—Hola, chicos... —saludó, quedando de pie detrás de Remus.

—Señora... ¿Fue James quien contrató al DJ, verdad? —le preguntó Sirius alzando la cabeza hacía un lado y mirando a la mujer—. Siempre ha tenido un gusto pésimo para la música... ¿Sabe? Yo era quien le dejaba todos los toca discos a su yerno, si fuera por él, no escucharía música...

—¿Cuantas copas has bebido ya, Sirius? —le preguntó entre risas la Señora Evans, madre de Lily.

—Esta es la primera —confesó—. Se lo prometo... Es que estoy nervioso...

—¿Sabes lo que toca, verdad? —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Sirius asintió—. Pues, vamos...

Sirius se levantó y miró a su chico una última vez antes de seguir a la mujer hacía el medio del salón. La madre de Lily volvió a su asiento junto al novio mientras Sirius se quedaba solo.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía cual era su cometido en medio de aquella multitud. Nunca le habían asustado las personas, nunca se le había dado mal el trato con la gente, pero ahora se trata de algo diferente, algo totalmente distinto. Sirius debía dar el discurso del padrino, debía decir unas palabras a James y a su mujer.

Le temblaban las manos.

Remus se giró a verle cuando el chico carraspeó y pidió silencio a los invitados.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermano? ¿No encuentras los lavabos? —James se levantó desde su asiento junto a Lily y sonrió a su amigo, en medio de todos y terriblemente nervioso.

—Cállate —rió Sirius—. Tengo que dar un discurso para el capullo del novio, que no sabe eligir Padrinos para su boda.

Los invitados reían.

Ambos debían alzar la voz para que todos los invitados escucharan lo que decían.

—Nunca habría podido escoger un Padrino mejor —dijo James, enterneciendo el tono de voz y levantando la copa de cava a honor de Sirius.

—James Potter, señores... —comenzó Sirius, hablando a la gente que le escuchaba atentos—. Mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Una persona maravillosa con un gusto horrible para Padrinos de boda... Y el problema no es ser el Padrino, el problema es este discurso... Discúlpenme todos, pero soy pésimo para decir lo que siento —confesó el chico. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien—. Me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos y os lo podrán decir todas aquellas personas que amo, que posiblemente, no sepan que las amo —todos rieron—.

—¡Que exagerado eres! —exclamó James con una sonrisa.

—¡Quiere callarte! —le exigió Sirius riendo—. Estoy intentando decirte algo bonito... ¡Lily, haz callar a tu marido!

Lily, sentada a lado de James, contenía las lágrimas y sonreía con la mayor de las sonrisas.

—¿Puedo seguir? —los invitados gritaron al unisono un gran _sí_ —. ¡Gracias! James Potter, amigo, hermano, todo lo que alguien desea poder tener cerca... Señoras y señores, yo he sido el más afortunado de los hombres al poder decir que mi mejor amigo ha sido y será para siempre, alguien capaz de amar y ser fiel hasta el final, con quien menos se lo merecía. En este caso, yo mismo. Nunca mereceré a alguien como él y siempre me sentiré afortunado de haber podido compartir todas las aventuras que hemos vivido. Quiero hacerle un honor a especial a nuestra época de oro, ¿la recuerdas? —James asintió con una sonrisa, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos avergonzado—. ¡Sí, señoras y señores! James y yo nos ganamos el corazón de muchas jóvenes al largo de nuestra vida estudiantil... Admitámoslo, en el día de tu boda querido amigo, que yo fui el más deseado de los dos...

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —replicó James.

—Nunca lo admitirá... —la gente se reía, se lo pasaba bien con Sirius—. Aunque, pese a eso, James consiguió algo mucho mejor que el honor de ser el más deseado. Pues el tubo el privilegio de poder conseguir a la única que realmente se lo merecía —hizo una pausa y la miró—. Lily Evans, la única. ¿Qué puedo decir, Evans? ¿Lo mucho que tubo que soportar los llantos de James porqué no querías ir al baile con él? ¿O la euforia durante una semana después de vuestra primera noche loca juntos? —Lily y James se sonrojaron y todos gritaron animados—. Bah, pero eso queda ya tan lejos... Por la seguridad de la población de este mundo, espero que no tengáis que ser testigos de una riña de los Potter, pues nunca os recuperareis. Remus insiste muchas veces que no estoy del todo cuerdo, pues ahí tienes la respuesta —se giró hacía su chico y le habló mirándole a los ojos—. Todo es debido a ser testigo de una de las peleas de James y Lily en séptimo curso...

—Lo tuyo viene de lejos, no mientas —exclamó James. Sirius se giró de nuevo hacía él.

—James Potter, señoras y señores... El que no puede callarse ni cuando el Padrino de su boda esta dando su discurso... Mi amigo, mi hermano —Sirius levantó la copa de cava que tenía en la maño derecha—. Quiero que brindéis ahora conmigo y seáis testigo de mi eterna promesa a los Potter... James, Lily, eme aquí ante vosotros y prometiéndoos que siempre me tendréis a vuestro lado, incondicionalmente... Y que no importa cuantos problemas y peligros nos deparé el futuro, guerras o desastres, yo siempre me mantendré fiel a mi promesa y jamás incumpliré mi palabra de estar con vosotros hasta el final.

Todo el mundo bebió mientras Sirius y James se miraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Compartiendo, con una sola mirada, sus más sinceras palabras de aprecio. Su amistad, era lo mejor que jamás tendrían. Y James, se sentía la persona más amada del mundo en este momento, teniendo a su lado a la mujer a la que amaba y a su incondicional hermano.

No hacían palabras.

Seguido del brindis vinieron los aplausos al maravilloso discurso del mejor Padrino que el mundo mágico había visto.

Después la fiesta continuó su curso. Todo iba según lo acordado y planeado, las cosas parecían no poder ir mejor. Todo el mundo estaba feliz, todo el mundo sonreía y armonizaba con el ambiente. Los invitados se movieron hacía la pequeña pista de baile que los camareros habían montado apartando las mesas, y la música sonó alta cuando las luces se apagaron. Todos empezaron a bailar alegres y animados. La novia cumplió sus bailes prometidos y James bailó con su suegra. Sirius y Remus encontraron el momento perfecto para escaparse juntos durante unos segundos.

El alón formaba parte de un restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad que organizaba bodas. Era un restaurante rodeado de vegetación, lagos y fuentes de mármol esculpidas. Sirius y Remus se sentaron en un banco junto a los jardines. Desde allí, podían oír la música que provenía del interior del gran salón. La noche ya caía y el humo del cigarrillo que Sirius había encendido se mezclaba con el olor a hierva en el ambiente.

—¿Cuál es el precio de la felicidad, Remus? —preguntó Sirius con el cigarrillo en la mano y acariciando sus labios.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué precio he de pagar para poder sentirme así toda mi vida? Esta es demasiada felicidad para que sea gratis y no haya de pagar un precio —dijo girándose a mirar a Remus a su lado—. ¿No te parece?

—No creo que para ser feliz hayas de pagar nada, Sirius... —Remus tenía el brazo colocado por encima de la espalda del banco—. Pero, compras mi felicidad diciendo que eres feliz...

Sirius le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

Dejó ir el humo, miró a Remus y le besó.

—¿Nos casamos? —dijo Sirius.

—No podemos —contestó Remus—. No nos dejan... Pero me da igual, no necesito un papel para saber que te quiero.

—Yo tampoco... A demás, no me gustan estás ceremonias —confesó Sirius—. Me gusta asistir como invitado, pero ¿ser yo el protagonista? —negó ladeando la cabeza—. No.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, respirando el suave aire de julio y atesorando cada pequeño atisbo de felicidad. Querían conservar todo lo que sentían, querían poder recordarlo por si en algún momento de su vida, necesitaban esperanza.

El cigarrillo expiró.

—Quedan dos noches para la Luna Llena... —dijo Remus, mirando el cielo oscuro.

—He estado pensando que podríamos pasar el día en Hogsmeade... Y por la noche ir directos a la Casa de los Gritos —propuso Sirius, acurrucándose entre los brazos de Remus.

—Me parece bien —contestó.

Ambos se aparecían en la Casa de los Gritos para las transformaciones de Remus. Viviendo en Londres, no disponían de lugares para que un Lobo gigante pasara una noche sin herir a nadie. Y Sirius no podía controlar el solo a un lobo en plena noche de Luna Llena en una ciudad llena de personas indefensas y expuestas al peligro.

—Deberíamos volver dentro... —comentó Sirius—. Podrían sospechar de nosotros...

—¿Y te preocupa eso ahora? ¿A estas alturas? —Remus sonrió ladeando la comisura derecha de la boca.

—No me importa en absoluto —dijo, aproximándose con lentitud hasta llegar a los jugosos labios de Remus que le llamaban a gritos.

Volvieron a entrar cuando acabaron de saciarse. Volvieron a entrar dispuestos a respirar la felicidad que embaucaba el salón de baile en el que se había convertido el comedor. James y Lily bailaban ahora en el centro, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos.

El día se acababa y con el, la boda de Lily y James. Ese 6 de julio sería un día memorable, un día en el la felicidad cubría sus vidas y el temor, el miedo, la desesperanza y la guerra, habían pasado a un segundo planto completamente olvidado y abandonado en un rincón. Pronto las cosas se tornarían oscuras, y esos recuerdos los mantendría unidos procesándoles la valentía necesaria para poder enfrenarse a cualquier peligro, a cualquier guerra.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí, la boda de nuestros queridos Potter. ¡Ya están casados! He de confesar que este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir ¿por qué? Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Está bien cargadito de azúcar, está en mi opinión muy caramelizado... Pero era necesario, la ocasión lo requería, así que me lo he permitido... Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones de la boda y de la fiesta que se pegaron los Merodeadores... ¿Fue raro, verdad? Este Sirius... Creo que nunca sabremos si lo hizo a cosa hecha o no... Dejó que decidáis por vosotros mismos. Me pondré con el siguiente muy pronto, tengo ganas de escribir el **c**e**e que va haber... ¿Adivinan la palabra en clave? Hasta entonces,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	4. Chapter 4

El cielo azul de medio día brillaba radiante sobre ellos. Marlene y Sirius se encontraban vagamente apoyados contra uno de los muros del Callejón Diagón. Habían acabado hacía unos minutos su tercera ronda al largo del callejón y ahora se habían parado en la zona acordada de vigilancia.

—Diez minutos y volvemos a dar otra vuelta —dijo Sirius, apoyándose contra el muro y dejando su cuerpo en peso muerto sobre la pedregosa pared.

—Vale —comentó la chica, quedando a su lado pero sin llegar a apoyar el cuerpo sobre el muro—. Hoy está siendo un día tranquilo...

—Sí, menos mal —objetó Sirius—. El otro día fue horrible... Había mucha gente, apenas podía ver con claridad las caras de las personas que pasaban.

—¿Crees que pueden aparecer? —preguntó Marlene—. ¿Crees que serán tan idiotas como para pasearse por Londres sin saber que están vigilados?

—Creo que no saben ni que los vigilamos... —dijo Sirius.

—No son tan tontos. Empiezo a tener mis sospechas de que nosotros no seamos los únicos infiltrados en el Ministerio, Sirius...

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, y últimamente le llevo dando vueltas más de la cuenta... Si el departamento de Aurores tiene a gente infiltrada y consiguen información, entonces ellos, siendo un movimiento tan numeroso, también deben estar infiltrados y conseguir información...

—Tienes razón.

—Sí es así en realidad, podrían llegar a falsificar información y entonces, dicha información nos llegaría a nosotros distorsionada...

—¿Lo has hablado con alguien en la Ordén? —preguntó Sirius.

—Con Dorcas y los Prewet, estuvimos hablando ayer en casa de Dorcas y salió el tema... —explicaba la chica—. Los cuatro pensamos que podría darse el caso de que nos esté llegando información manipulada, que ellos sepan que información están filtrando.

—¿Cuándo es la próxima reunión?

—En tres días —contestó Marlene mirando y fijando su vista en un grupo de personas que caminaban juntos a través del Callejón. Sirius miró también. Sus ojos iban de aquí para allá, en busca de rostros que pudiera reconocer de aquellos que la Orden les había facilitado como sospechosos de alto riesgo.

Entre aquel grupo no reconocieron a nadie.

Alguien estiró entonces de la manga de Sirius.

Este reaccionó y bajó la vista.

—Disculpe —en Sirius bajar la vista se encontró con una pequeña maga—. No quiero interrumpirles, pero me he perdido.

La niña, que apenas tendría siete u ocho años, estaba parada al lado de Sirius, mirándole desde abajo con los ojos muy abiertos y una especie de tristeza en su mirada. Una niña perdida que pedía ayuda, Sirius no pudo sentir una especie de contracción en el pecho. Esto hizo que Sirius se comportara de manera que no se había comportado con anterioridad, como si algo se hubiera activado, un sentimiento que no sabía que pudiera sentir y del que no conocía su existencia. Sirius se agachó inmediatamente para estar a la altura de la pequeña maga perdida.

—Me llamo Sirius —le dijo, dedicándole la más afables de las sonrisas—. Voy a ayudarte, ¿si? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tus padres...

—Estaba con mi madre en aquel lado del Callejón —dijo la niña, señalando el lado izquierdo frente a una tienda—. Pero he salido un momento y al volver a entrar, ya no estaba... No sabía a quien acudir.

Marlene seguía concentrada en los transeúntes.

—Lo mejor cuando pierdes a tu madre —decía Sirius—, es quedarte donde os habéis separado... ¿Vosotras estabais en aquella tienda, no? —la niña asintió—. Pues, lo mejor será ir allá, porqué ella siempre mirará en aquellos lugares por los que hayáis pasado ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, Sirius —el chico sonrió ante la afirmativa respuesta de la niña—. Lo entiendo.

—Pues vamos entonces, te acompañaré —Sirius tendió su mano a la pequeña—. Marlene, ahora vengo... Tenemos aquí una princesa que se ha extraviado.

Marlene le miró a la niña dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Está bien, me quedaré aquí.

Sirius y la niña caminaron hasta la tienda y se quedaron mirando al interior.

—Estábamos ahí... —dijo la niña señalando el interior. Sirius miró hacía el interior, mirando a través de un gran ventanal de cristal. La gente se movía por la tienda y entonces Sirius notó como la niña, cogida a su mano, estiraba hacía abajo. Antes de que pudiera bajar la mirada para ver lo que quería, algo llamó su atención.

El cristal transparente de la tienda reflejaba, gracias a la luz del sol, la imagen de Marlene. Fue entonces cuando un destelló colisionó contra el suelo de la calle. Sirius seguía mirando a través del reflejo del cristal. Vio como unas figuras encapuchadas y negras emergían del destelló ocasionado. La mano de la niña se tensaba y se apretaba fuerte contra la suya. Sirius no se movía, no podía dejar de mirar la escena desde el reflejo. Durante la llegada de los encapuchados se ocasiono un estruendo que hizo que la gente se alarmara. Fue entonces, cuando Sirius reaccionó. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que tenía una niña a su cargo, cogida de su mano. Lo primero fue ponerla a salvo y esa fue su prioridad. Pero entonces pensó en Marlene y cuando se giró para contemplar la escena desde la realidad absoluta, llegó la desolación. Marlene se estaba enfrentando en un cuerpo a cuerpo contra un Mortífago encapuchado. Sirius cogió a la niña en brazos y sacó su varita.

No supo muy bien que hacer. La gente se movía rápida a su alrededor y los pocos encapuchados que habían llegado no atacaron a nadie, Sirius no supo muy bien que era lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban todos reunidos en un semicírculo, a excepción de aquel que luchaba con Marlene al lado del semicírculo de Mortífagos.

Marlene, con un rápido movimiento de varita, consiguió derribar a su oponente, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. El cuerpo cubierto por una espesa capa negra, calló rendido al suelo y en el caída, perdió la máscara que cubría su rostro de los ojos ajenos. Sirius pude reconocerlo, pero antes de poder asimilar quien era, caminó hacía Marlene con tal de alejarla de aquel semicírculo de formación que estaban creando sus atacantes.

—¡Marlene! —gritó Sirius, dejándose la voz en el intento—. ¡Ven, rápido!

La chica empezó a correr hacía él, quedando apartada de los atacantes que parecían concentrados en uno de los edificios de la calle. Entonces todos levantaron sus varitas al aire y apuntaron.

La niña se aferraba al cuello de Sirius, Marlene corría hacía él.

Pero entonces la luz brotó de las varitas de los atacantes y todo se volvió negro.

—Remus Lupin —dijo el hombre desde su escritorio.

A Remus le temblaban las manos, juraría que hacía tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso. Mientras caminaba hacía el escritorio del profesor pensó en la última vez que le temblaron las manos. Fue en casa de sus padres, cuando Sirius pidió que si podía irse a vivir con él. Recordó los fríos cubiertos contra sus manos temblorosas. Y entonces se acordó de Sirius, el confiaba en Remus. Sirius tenía esperanza en él y sabía que había aprobado el examen para entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

Llegó hasta el escritorio y el profesor le tendió el examen.

—Enhorabuena, señor Lupin —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa apagada—. Tiene la mejor cualificación de toda la clase... Permítame decirle, que tiene usted la mejor cualificación que he visto en mucho tiempo. No solo sus respuestas son adecuadas sino que, sus explicaciones son de una elocuencia y veracidad exquisita —decía el hombre—. Enhorabuena...

Remus pudo sentir como crecía una alegría en su pecho que poco se hacía más grande, más densa y se extendía con lentitud por todo su cuerpo. El epicentro de esa alegría se concentraba en su pecho y se expandía hasta colapsar sus oídos.

Miró la nota en el borde del examen y algo le llamó la atención. Al lado de la casilla de la nota final, había otra casilla que especificaba si entrabas en la academia o no. Su nota era de 9,93, pero al lado de esa casilla había una mancha de tinta roja que expresaba muy claramente: _No admitido_.

—Disculpe, señor... —la voz de Remus temía por romperse, sabía perfectamente que no se podía tratar de un error—. Mi nota supera la media que se requiere para entrar... ¿Por qué no estoy admitido entonces?

Fue entonces cuando el profesor se levantó de su silla e hizo salir a Remus al pasillo. En cerrar la puertas tras él, pues no quería que la clase escuchara su conversación, se quedaron los dos solos.

—Señor Lupin, esta no ha sido una decisión propia —comenzó a explicar el hombre—. Esta decisión proviene de mis superiores, yo no he podido ejercer ningún tipo de voluntad sobre lo que ellos decidieron.

Remus lo dedujo.

—Se conoce la naturaleza de su condición de licántropo y como usted se podrá imaginar, no se permiten criaturas de la noche en nuestras filas de Aurores —sus palabras colisionaron duras y estridentes en los oídos de Remus, un Remus que se desquebrajaba poco a poco, que se hacía pequeño en la frialdad de aquel pasillo y ante las duras palabras hacía su persona: _criatura de la noche_. Se lo creyó por un momento, creyó serlo, lo era—. Su nota a sido la más alta que se ha visto en este examen en muchos años, señor Lupin... Pero me temo que no va a ser posible su admisión en la Académia. Lo siento.

Remus quiso salir corriendo de allí, de aquel horrible lugar y olvidar aquella desastrosa parte de su vida. Pero no podía borrarlo, no podía olvidarse de ese examen, de esa negativa, pues esas eran las consecuencias que conllevan su Licantropia. Es algo que ha vivido, vive y vivirá con él para siempre, no va a poderlo cambiar. Debe admitir que en su curricular siempre pondrá: Hombre Lobo.

Lily y James le esperaban fuera. Cuando salió del edificio donde se hacían los exámenes de acceso, les vio allí sentados esperándole. Se acercó hasta ellos y pudieron ver su expresión facial. Remus estaba destrozado, hecho añicos.

—¿Y esa cara larga? —exclamó James—. ¡Mi próximo Auror favorito debería estar contento!

—¿Cómo ha ido, Remus? —se atrevió a preguntar Lily, que enseguida pudo ver la decepción dibujada en el rostro de su amigo. James y Lily rodearon a Remus.

—He sacado la mejor nota de la clase...

—¿Enserio? —gritó James con una sonrisa.

—Sí, un 9,93... —respondió Remus, su rostro expresaba todo lo que su corazón sentía, no censuró nada, ningún detalle de ninguna emoción sentida.

—¿Y por qué estás así, entonces?

—No me aceptan —Lily y James se quedaron mudos—. No me aceptan porqué soy una criatura de la noche, soy un hombre lobo y está prohibido que un Auror sea un Licántropo. Me han denegado el acceso a la Academia.

—¿Cómo se puede ser tan hijo de puta? —bramó James, sin poder contener la rabia. Esa rabia que Remus nunca había sido capaz de exteriorizar, pero que estaba ahí, colapsando y obstruyendo su sistema nervioso.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo Lily sin poder creer sus palabras.

—Sí... —contestó decaído—. ¡¿De que me sirve tener la nota más alta si no me dejan entrar?! —exclamó indignado—. ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Esto es una puta injusticia de mierda!

—Remus... —Lily rodeó su espalda con el brazo, dándole ánimos.

—¿Y no podemos hacer nada? —quiso saber James sintiendo la impotencia correr por su sangre.

—No, James... No podemos hacer nada —contestó derrotado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? En realidad debería habérmelo imaginado, las personas como yo nunca tenemos las cosas tan fáciles.

—¿Las personas como tu? —Lily se paró frente a él—. Remus, no hay nadie como tu. Quizás habrán personas que compartan tu condición, pero tu nunca te asemejaras a ellos, nunca.

—Vamos a casa... —dijo en un hilo de voz—. Quiero ver a Sirius.

—Tenía misión de vigilancia hoy, Moony... —James había entristecido—. Quizás no habrá llegado.

—Vayamos a buscarle, estará con Marlene en el Callejón Diagón... Y de paso les ayudamos con la vigilancia —propuso Lily con una sonrisa. Remus asintió.

Caminaron hasta una calle escondida poco transitada, lo suficiente para que pudiera desaparecer sin que nadie los viera. Estuvieron unos minutos buscando el lugar indicado para desparecer y en cuanto lo encontraron, no tardaron en aparecer en el Callejón Diagón.

Los tres chicos se encontraron con algo que no esperaban.

Deambulaban de aquí para allá Aurores, personal del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica que tras una nube de escombros, fuego y polvo, intentaban evitar el menor número de perdidas. Los tres chicos se quedaron parados ante la visión.

Un atentado.

El callejón estaba hundido en escombros, todavía había fuego por ser extinguido y se oían gritos desesperados de dolor y agonía. Los sanitarios se llevaban cuerpos ensangrentados. Algunos envueltos en bolsas oscuras, otros en camillas y rodeados de parapetos que volaban a su alrededor que evitaban la muerte.

Sirius.

Remus corrió hacía un miembro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. James y Lily le seguían. Corrió hasta el hombre que le frenó en seco en ver que quería atravesar la cinta de protección que cubría la escena del crimen.

—¡No se puede pasar! —exclamó el hombre, prohibiéndole el paso.

—Sirius, Sirius Black... —gemía Remus, con la respiración agitada—. ¿Dónde está? Dígame... ¡¿Dónde está?!

El chico no sabía ni lo que decía. Su mente no filtraba sus emociones y mucho menos sus palabras.

—Todavía no sabemos el nombre de las víctimas —dijo el hombre—. Todos los heridos están siendo trasladados a San Mungo. Vayan allí y pregunten, ellos tienen en la base de datos los nombres.

Remus se gravó una vez más la imagen en la mente. La imagen de aquel destrozo, la desolación y el caos, se quedó grabado en su mente. Encontrar a Sirius era su única preocupación, se olvido del examen y de su acceso denegado a la Academia, solo quería encontrar a Sirius. En su cabeza no cabía la idea de perderle, ni si quiera lo pensó, simplemente quería encontrarlo y saber que estaba bien.0

James y Lily le seguían, ambos no salían de su asombro. La situación se les hacía grande y Remus era el único que parecía reaccionar.

Se aparecieron en la entrada de San Mungo y caminaron hasta la secretaria como nunca habían corrido. Desde la entrada, se veían sanadores haciendo entrar camillas con gente herida. El hall principal estaba lleno de gente que corría de aquí para allá alterados. Habían muchos heridos, la blanca estancia se teñía de rojo escarlata cuando las camillas pasaban.

—Sirius Black estaba en el Callejón Diagón esta mañana durante el atentado —se explicaba Remus a la enfermera tras la recepción—. ¿Sabe si ha sido ingresado aquí? ¿Sabe si ha sufrido algún daño?

La mujer bajó la vista y miró los papeles sobre su mesa. Otra enfermera a su lado trajo otra carpeta y se la tendió.

—Aquí están los nombres de los que acaban de traer —dijo la enfermera en tender la carpeta.

Abrió y sacó más papeles llenos de nombres. Los ojos de Remus recorrían la lista desde su posición, leyendo la hoja al revés. De un momento a otro, la recepción empezó a llenarse magos, que como Remus, Lily y James, querían respuesta a la desaparición de sus seres queridos durante el atentado. Más enfermeras llegaron y iban dando nombres de los fallecidos y de aquellos que se encontraban tan solo heridos.

—¿Sirius Black? —preguntó la enfermera. Remus asintió nervioso.

—Está en la Unidad de Quemados, es uno de los que primero llegó —dijo la mujer—. Tercera planta, pasillo B.

Las escaleras fue lo primero que vio Remus en salir corriendo desde la recepción. James y Lily le seguían enmudecidos. En la mente de Remus se repetía _él está bien, él está bien, él está bien,_ una y otra vez como si no se lo creyera. Se repetía lo mismo porque no acaba de creerse si Sirius estaba bien o no. Las escaleras se hicieron largas, creyó que nunca llegaría.

La tercera planta estaba mucho más llena de lo que el hall estaba. Todo eran sanadores que corrían pasillo arriba, esperando un quirófano libre para intervenir a los pacientes más graves. Todo estaba colapsado, todo el mundo estaba colapsado en su propio caos, en su propia desgracia.

El pasillo B estaba más calmado que el principal.

—Remus, allí hay un médico —dijo James, señalando al hombre que salía de la Unidad de Quemados.

La Unidad de Quemados.

Remus pudo imaginarse porqué. Sirius había sufrido quemaduras. Había estado en el epicentro de la explosión y eso había hecho que sufriera quemaduras y quizás eras quemaduras grabes, muy grabes que hacían que peligrara su vida. La cabeza de Remus hervía de ideas paranoicas que colapsaban sus pensamientos.

—¡Disculpe! —gritó Remus, llamando la atención del doctor.

Remus caminó hacía él. James y Lily seguían sus pasos y entre los tres, rodearon al hombre

—¿Sirius Black? ¿Sabe si está dentro? —gemía entre cortado Remus—. ¿Lo sabe?

—Sí, está dentro...

Los tres suspiraron aliviados, lo habían encontrado.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó James, todavía sin estar del todo tranquilo.

—Ha habido un atentando en el Callejón Diagón —los tres asintieron, la escena que habían presenciado no se les iba a olvidar nunca—. Ha sido un hechizo conjunto que ha causado una gran explosión, como una bomba... Han derribado varios edificios y todavía no sabemos el número de víctimas. La cifra supera los veinte...

—Díos... —exhaló Lily, llevándose la mano a la boca y aturdida por la información.

—¿Y Sirius?

El hombre suspiró y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos de más.

—Estaba consciente cuando ha llegado —dijo, mientras miraba a Remus muy serio—. Es por eso que sabemos su nombre. Pero ha sufrido muchas quemaduras y ha perdido el conocimiento en llegar. Esta bajo cuidados intensivos y ahora mismo nos preocupan las quemaduras de la espalda, más que nada. Tiene un brazo roto, el hombro estaba descolocado cuando lo encontramos, pero ya esta bien, eso no me preocupa .

Remus notó el sabor amargo del dolor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Controló el llanto.

—¿Está despierto, doctor? —James pudo notar el estado de Remus y supo que este no podría hablar a causa de la retención de su llanto. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y le habló al doctor.

—No, le hemos administrado morfina —dijo—. Las quemaduras son muy graves y hemos tenido que utilizar medicina muggle para sedarle y que no sufra dolor.

—¿Morfina? —dijo Lily alarmada, sabia de lo que se trataba—. ¿Tan graves son las quemaduras?

—Me temo que sí —contesto el hombre—. De tercer grado y necesitaba morfina para poder soportar el dolor. Tardará un par de días en retomar la cordura, así que hasta entonces no podremos saber que es lo que pasó realmente —hizo una pausa y respiró hondo—. Hemos supuesto que trato de protegerse porqué vio venir la explosión. Pero algún escombro saltó y le dio en el brazo, haciendo que se le rompiera y que el hechizo de defensa cesara. También hemos deducido que estaba de espaldas a los atacantes, pues solo tiene quemaduras en la espalda.

Lily se acercó a Remus y lo cogió de la mano.

—¿Podemos entrar a verle?

—No de momento... —los tres chicos recibieron un duro golpe—. ¿Podrían llamar a su familia y hacerles venir? Necesito que firmen unos papeles...

—Nosotros somos su familia —consiguió decir Remus en un hilo de voz—. A demás, es mayor de edad, lo que tenga que firmar lo puede firmar él mismo.

El doctor miró con calma los ojos enrojecidos de Remus.

—Está bien —hizo una pausa—. Esperen unas horas, quizás hasta mañana para entrar. La enfermera les dirá cuando pueden entrar a partir de mis indicaciones. Yo le haré el seguimiento —el hombre tendió la mano a Remus—. Usted debe ser su...

—Yo soy su... —Remus quiso responder y decir la verdad, pero notó como la mano de Lily se tensaba con la suya y supo que no podía—... Soy su amigo.

—Ya... —se dieron un apretón de manos—. Yo seré su médico y le llevaré el seguimiento. No se preocupe, el señor Black está en buenas manos. Se recuperará.

 **Y la palabra secreta del episodio anterior era ACCIDENTE. Supongo que me he pasado un poco con Sirius, he de confesar que me duele haberle hecho daño, mi pobre bebé. Avisé que a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner un poco tensas. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo. He tenido unas semanas bastante difíciles por exámenes finales y estas cosas que cualquier estudiante entiende. Y quizás, a partir de ahora, tardaré un poco más en actualizar. Pero no demasiado, no se preocupen.**

 **Y ahora nos quedan algunas preguntas por responder... ¿Quién era aquel que Sirius reconoció, aquel que Marlene derribó antes del ataque? ¿Que ha pasado con Marlene? ¿Y la niña que perdió a su madre? ¿Qué fue de ella? Hasta el próximo capítulo,**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	5. Chapter 5

La noticia del atentado en el Callejón Diagón había estallado en la población causando la desolación en los corazones de aquellos oídos a los que llegaba. El Centro Sanitario de San Mungo se había llegando de reporteros del Profeta y otras fuentes mágicas, con tal de sonsacar la información más reciente de los heridos que habían sobrevivido. Pocos eran los que habían podido sobrevivir y, la población se sobrecogía por las perdidas.

Las horas pasaban lentas y se hacían interminables. Los que se vivieron desde dentro de la situación, deseaban que todo aquello terminara lo antes posible, pero el tiempo parecía no avanzar.

La mañana siguiente al terrible atentado, algunos miembros de la Orden llegarían a San Mungo. Su única intención era conocer el estado de los dos miembros que se habían visto dentro del fatídico accidente. Lily esperaba junto a James y a Peter en la sala de espera del pasillo B en la tercera planta. No se habían movido de ahí en toda la noche. No habían podido entrar a ver a Sirius, pero a ninguno se les había ocurrido moverse de allí. Peter había llegado dos horas después del atentado y se había quedado con ellos. James llevaba toda la noche sin dormir y Lily apenas había dormido unas horas. Remus estaba hablando con los médicos y tampoco había dormido nada. Su corazón, encogido y su pecho oprimiendo su respiración por la constante ansiedad, le habían mantenido despierto toda la fatigante noche.

—Duerme un poco, James... —susurró Lily a su oído. La cabeza del chico estaba apoyada sobre su hombro y sus ojos temían por cerrarse—. No vamos a movernos de aquí...

—No, da igual...

—James, tienes que dormir —Lily cogió su cabeza con ambas manos—. Ven.

Con suavidad, colocó la cabeza de su marido en sus piernas. James no se negó y dejó que su cuerpo se encogiera en la silla. Su cabeza quedó sobre las faldas de Lily y notó, entonces, el cansancio en sus ojos y el peso de sus parpados.

—No te preocupes, vamos a quedarnos aquí —Lily acarició su mejilla y pudo notar como la respiración de James se volvía más profunda—. Duerme...

Remus apareció al poco tiempo y se sentó al lado de Peter, delante de Lily y James. No eran los únicos en la sala de espera. Habían más familias que esperaban igual que lo hacían ellos. El día anterior, después de llegar ellos, el hospital se había empezado a llenar. Se creó un caos general que hizo al hospital caer presa del pánico. Toda la gente que llegaba se apilaba como loca sobre los médicos y enfermeras en busca de información. Ellos habían sido rápidos en llegar y habían podido hablar con el médico antes que la situación se fuera por la borda. Ahora, la gente parecía haberse calmado y las cosas volvían a su ritmo. Era la calma después de la tormenta. Se respiraba la agonía del silencio y el temor por la perdida. La muerte se paseaba por los pasillos y todo el mundo callaba.

—Remus, deberías dormir un poco —dijo Peter en un hilo de voz.

El chico suspiró, cerrando sus ojos cansados durante unos largos segundos.

—No tengo sueño...

—Sí que lo tienes, Remus —añadió Lily, torciendo la cabeza y adulzando la voz. Todos estaban viviendo sus emociones al límite—. Se que no quieres, pero no te vas a mover de aquí y él tampoco...

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Remus, Sirius no se va a ir —sentenció Lily—. Que te quede claro.

El chico suspiró con resignación. Se levantó y se sentó junto a Lily, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Cerraré los ojos un rato, no más —dijo Remus.

—Cállate.

Lily rodeó a Remus y dejó que apoyará su cabeza contra su hombro. Lily tenía a James durmiendo sobre sus piernas y a Remus en su hombro. Abrazaba a ambos con cariño y queriendo darles el apoyo necesario para poder superar el difícil momento que estaban pasando. Los dos eran las personas que más querían a Sirius y ahora mismo, esas dos personas, dependían de ella. Lily era ahora el núcleo de esa pequeña familia que ellos habían creado. Ahora ellos la necesitaban.

La mañana transcurrió. Remus y James durmieron mientras Lily charlaba con Peter durante unas cuantas horas. Los médicos y sanadores iban de aquí para allá. Las camillas se movían por los pasillos, la gente entraba y salía y todo estaba en movimiento. Pero ellos seguían allí, esperando un final para todo aquello. Un final que parecía nunca llegar.

Desde el pasillo se oyó a alguien gimotear.

—¿Los familiares de Sirius Black? —decía una voz lejana.

Lily se irguió en oírlo. Reconoció la voz, era Dorcas.

—Chicos, despertad... —dijo, moviéndose para despertar a James y a Remus.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James todavía adormecido y con la voz ronca.

—Los de la Orden están aquí...

Lily se levantó mientras James y Remus se despejaban del sueño que ataba sus mentes y cerraba sus ojos. Se levantó y caminó hasta el pasillo. El blanco pasillo que se extendía ante ella estaba lleno puertas que entraban a habitaciones y al final, la Unidad de Quemados. Hablando con una enfermera estaban Dorcas, Edgar, Alice y Frank.

—¡Dorcas! —gritó Lily como un aullido ahogado por la pena que se aferraba a su garganta. Inmediatamente pensó en Marlene y sus ojos hablaron por si mismos. Dorcas se giró hacía ella y la miró con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Dorcas caminó hasta ella, negando con la cabeza y intentado retener un llanto que acabó ganando a sus fuerzas por detenerlo. Dorcas llegó hasta Lily se abrazó a ella, dejando salir un sollozo de dolor.

—¿Dónde está Marlene? —consiguió decir Lily, sabiendo la respuesta—. Dorcas... ¿Dónde esta? —sollozó—. Dorcas... ¿Dónde está Marlene? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Dorcas lloraba con más fuerza. Lily no pudo evitarlo y su llanto se añadió al de Dorcas. Alice, Frank y Edgar caminaron hasta ellas, rodeándolas en el pasillo. Todos tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados, les dolía el pecho y tenían un nudo atado en el estómago que apretaba con más intensidad cada vez que tenían que dar la noticia a alguien.

—Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella, Lily... —dijo Edgar—. Estaba demasiado cerca de la explosión.

Lily se aferró más a Dorcas, intentando no caer al suelo. Fue entonces cuando llegaron James, Remus y Peter, encontrándose con la escena de desesperanza y desolación. Lily se abrazó a James en cuanto vio que estaba allí.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —consiguió decir Remus, sabiendo también la respuesta.

—Marlene —dijo Alice—. Ha muerto.

Remus se abrazó a Dorcas, que parecía no tener consuelo.

No podían creerse que tuvieran que estar viviendo algo así. En sus mentes no se había pasado nunca la idea de tener que afrontar tal situación, tales perdidas. Sobre sus vidas se estaba posando una neblina oscura que empezaba, poco a poco, a cubrirlo todo. La muerte paseaba a su lado, llevándose con cautela a todo aquel que podía. No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para detenerlo y llegado el momento, no sabían como actuar frente a ello. No sabían como afrontar esta situación, sabían como reaccionar, no sabían que hacer. Se encontraban perdidos en un mundo que se les estaba haciendo demasiado grande. Ahora se había ido Marlene. ¿Quién sería el siguiente? ¿Quienes iban a ser ahora? ¿Cuál sería su próximo ataque? Su mundo se demoraba poco a poco y no había manera de detener la desolación que venía en camino. Nada podía detener la tormenta.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, caminaron todos hasta la sala de espera y se sentaron, sin poder hacer otra cosa que esperar.

—Dumbledore nos ha dicho que vendrá a media tarde... En cuanto pueda dejar Hogwarts —dijo Frank, junto a Alice.

—¿Cómo está Sirius? —preguntó Alice.

—De momento está estable... No sabemos mucho —contestó Remus—. No nos quieren decir nada, parece que oculten algo... ¡Joder!

—Tranquilo... —James le rodeó por los hombros.

Todos estaban demasiado alterados como para pararse a pensar en lo que sus bocas expresaban.

Remus suspiró.

—¿Dónde estaba Marlene cuando ocurrió todo? —Lily parecía haber estado al margen de la situación, todavía asimilando la noticia de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Sollozó.

Edgar miró a Frank, sopesando el riesgo de contárselo o no. Frank asintió temeroso.

—No sabemos nada a ciencia cierta... Queremos esperar a que Sirius lo verifique —explicó Edgar—. De momento sabemos que Marlene estaba muy cerca de la explosión, por lo que podemos suponer que estaba siendo atacada por alguno de los Mortífagos que causaron el ataque...

—Pero todavía no tenemos nada claro...

Lily tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos. El peso del dolor oprimía con dureza su pecho y le impedía respirar.

—¿Habéis hablado con sus padres?

—Sí... —contestó Frank—. Hestia Jones está con ellos y ahora iba para allá Alastor con gente del Ministerio.

En la cabeza de Lily aparecían los ojos oscuros de su amiga, su melena rubia y su radiante sonrisa. Su dulce voz le hablaba y la llamaba por su nombre. Oí en su cabeza su risa y su llanto. Recordó vagamente toda su vida junto a Marlene y cayó rendida en los brazos de James, gimiendo y sollozando en el silencio sepulcral que tenía preso la blanquecina estancia.

El tiempo pasaba y esa mañana de un martes de 1979, el mundo mágico sucumbía ante la desesperanza y el dolor.

—¿Los familiares de Sirius Black? —dijo la enfermera, al entrar en la sala de espera.

Remus se puso en pie a son con un único latido.

—¿Si?

—¿Es usted familiar o amigo del señor Black?

—Soy lo más parecido que tiene a una familia —sentenció sin parpadear. Los demás lo miraban aturdidos por la situación.

La enfermera suspiró.

—¿Es el señor Lupin? —Remus asintió—. Está bien. El doctor del señor Black me ha informado que usted le representa.

—Sí.

—En ese caso... Ya puede pasar a verle.

Todos callaron y Remus miró a James antes de dar un paso. Quiso pedirle permiso a James antes de dar un paso más, otorgándose el derecho, como pareja de Sirius, de entrar a verle antes que nadie. James asintió y Remus avanzó, siguiendo a la enfermera.

Esta le condujo a través del pasillo B de la tercera planta. Un pasillo blanco, lleno de gente que transitaba desesperada y esperando respuestas. Había pasado un día después del atentado y, aun con eso, el hospital y su funcionamiento no se habían normalizado.

Caminó hasta llegar a la Unidad de Quemados. Era una sala metalizada, sin ventanas y con una única puerta que conducía a otro pasillo. Entró mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Le hicieron ponerse una especie de bata esterilizada. También le hicieron lavarse las manos para evitar infecciones externas. Después de haber tomado la medidas higiénicas de precaución, Remus entró.

Era una sala grande. Cada camilla estaba separada por unos telares blancos, como en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Los sanadores iban de aquí para allá cargando parapetos que volaban a su espalda. La sala estaba llena y en movimiento constante. Remus seguía a la enfermera que le condujo hasta el interior de la sala.

Llegaron hasta la última camilla. Había un cuerpo tumbado boca abajo sobre la blanquecina camilla. Unas finas vendas cubrían una espalda que brillaba al rojo vivo. Cientos de tubos se conectaban al cuerpo mortecino tendido sobre la camilla, y terminaba en unos suministros de medicamento que estaban tendidos en el aire junto a la camilla.

Remus se acercó cauteloso. Sus ojos se colapsaron de lágrimas que ardían con fuerza y ansiaban por salir. Pero Remus fue fuerte por Sirius y las contuvo.

Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados. Lo primero que llamó la atención de Remus fue su cara, no tenía ningun rasguño, estaba intacta. Eso hizo que pudiera acariciarle la frente, apartando el pelo de su rostro. No le importó que nadie le viera demostrando actos de cariño. Ya nada le importaba después de haber tenido que soportar el peso de la duda por perder a Sirius.

Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en la espalda. Las heridas cubrían toda la piel o lo que quedaba de ella. Remus observó detenidamente y sintió como el estómago le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, pero no podía dejar que salieran. En la espalda de Sirius no quedaba piel, estaba abrasada, quemada y destrozada. Habían zonas de color morado y otras de color verde. Pero la mayor parte era de un rosa pálido, el color de la piel de la muerte.

—Remus... —la voz de Sirius fue un susurró. Remus pensó que se lo había imaginado, que había sido una ilusión que su cabeza había creado, pero en bajar la vista vio que Sirius estaba despierto y le llamaba—. Remus...

—Oh, Sirius... —Remus se agachó para poder acercarse a más a su rostro. Quiso besarle, pero no lo hizo—. Amor, estoy aquí... Estoy contigo.

—Mi tatuaje, Remus —susurró Sirius—. Mi tatuaje...

—¿Qué? —Remus se quedó mirando sus ojos algo aturdido, pero finalmente entendió a lo que se refería Sirius. Con mucho cuidado, levantó un lateral de las finas vendas que cubrían su espalda desnuda de piel. Miró con temor el lateral del torso de Sirius, allí donde tenía el tatuaje de las lunas. Y allí estaba, intacto. Las llamas de la explosión no habían llegado hasta el tatuaje.

—Esta bien... —Remus sonrió mientras hablaba en un susurró, muy cerca del rostro de Sirius—. No le ha pasado nada, esta intacto...

—Bien... —Sirius suspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos adormecidos por la morfina—. No siento nada, pero es como si tuviera una hoguera sobre la espalda...

Remus no sabía que decir y optó por dejar que su corazón tomara la iniciativa. Abandonó la razón y la cordura y habló a Sirius con el alma a sus pies.

—Sirius, cuando llegué al Callejón Diagón pensé que te había perdido... Pensé que habías muerto —sus palabras dolían como dagas ponzoñosas apuñalando sus entrañas sin piedad—. Vi cadáveres por todas partes, gente muerta, Sirius... ¡Pensé que habías muerto¡ —Sirius lloraba, Remus lloraba y sus rostros estaban muy juntos. Sentían el calor de las lágrimas ajenas, el ardor del aliento y los gemidos entrecortados de pesadumbre—. No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Sirius... No vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿entiendes? —Sirius asentía. Remus colocó sus manos en su rostro con delicadeza, miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie cerca así que beso a Sirius. El amargo beso se mezclaba con lágrimas, sudor y saliva, un beso doloroso y profundo, un beso que sellaba una promesa.

—No te vayas —susurró Sirius.

—No pienso irme.

La imagen de Sirius allí tendido boca abajo —para que sus heridas respiraran— le contraía el pecho en un doloroso nudo asfixiante. Su cuerpo mortecino, su rostro pálido, denotando el profundo dolor que abrasaba su cuerpo, sus ojos sin vida y su voz quebrada. Una imagen de Sirius que Remus no podía asimilar y que, sin embargo, debía enfrentarse a esa realidad.

Acercó una silla y se sentó cerca, colocó su mano sobre el rostro de Sirius y apoyó su cara sobre la camilla. Se quedó ahí durante largo tiempo, sin hablar, simplemente acariciando a Sirius y respirando su aliento, impregnándose de él. Sentir su aliento sobre su rostro era el mayor de los regalos ahora, la mayor de las bendiciones.

Los padres de James llegaron a media tarde, una hora antes de que Dumbledore llegara. Remus no había salido de la Unidad de Quemados, no se había movido del lado de Sirius. Cuando los padres de James llegaron, les recibieron y se unieron a la espera.

Remus salió cuando los señores Potter ya habían llegado y se sentó para explicar como estaba Sirius.

—El doctor me ha dicho que este será un proceso lento de curación —dijo Remus, todos le escuchaban atentos—. Está reaccionando muy bien a los hechizos de curación y parece que está mejorando mucho en poco tiempo.

—Eso es bueno...

—¿Está despierto? —preguntó la señora Potter.

—Sí...

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —insistió en saber.

Remus recordó su conversación con Sirius, algo que no iba a compartir. Así que tubo que eliminar mucha información sobre la conversación que los dos amantes habían compartido momentos antes.

—Estaba preocupado por el tatuaje.. —Remus agachó la cabeza y esbozó una sutil sonrisa, recordando el detalle del tatuaje. Había sido lo primero que había dicho en verle—. En cuanto me ha visto me ha preguntado si las quemaduras le habían llegado al tatuaje de las lunas...

—¿Le han llegado? —preguntó James alarmado.

—No —Remus alzó el rostro y afirmó mostrando esa media sonrisa dibujada por el recuerdo de su conversación con Sirius—. Tiene la espalda destrozada... —el rostro de James reflejaba agonía y ansiedad—. James, entra a verle...

El chico suspiró y se plantó si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar. No sabía como iba a reaccionar en ver a Sirius de esa forma. Le iba a doler como nunca nada le había dolido y tenía miedo. Pero su egoísmo no le ganó esta vez. Así que se puso en pie, dispuesto a entrar.

En cuanto se encontró con Sirius, quiso llorar. Llorar como nunca había llorado antes, gritarle a la vida que esto no era justo y que mataría a todo aquel que tuviera algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Sirius. Se acercó a su amigo con cuidado, como lo había hecho Remus en un momento. Se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre la de Sirius, apretándola con fuerza.

—No quiero que me veas así, James...

—Cállate, pedazo de gilipollas —James no supo como controlarse, no sabía que decía, solo se dedicaba a apretar la mano de Sirius y acariciar su pelo enmarañado—. ¿Cómo estás, hermano?

—Bien jodido —Sirius intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero está se convirtió en una mueca de dolor—. Me arde la espalda y estoy más drogado que nunca...

—No mientas —James le sonrió, escondiendo el llanto—. El verano del año pasado, aquel domingo de agosto, ibas mucho más colocado.

—Tienes razón —Sirius sonrió a su amigo, pero los ojos delataban su dolor—. Gracias por estar aquí, James.

—No pienso irme, nadie va a moverse hasta de aquí hasta que estés bien...

James se quedó con Sirius un largo rato. Aveces Sirius no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hablar y James le daba un respiro y dejaba que el silencio se ocupara de la conversación.

—Tienes a Remus ahí fuera histérico, Padfoot —dijo James, algo más calmado.

—Lo sé... Es el mejor novio del mundo.

James sonrió.

—No sabes cuanto te quiere...

—Casi tanto como yo a él.

—Más.

—Eso es imposible, James... Imposible —su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

La tarde pasó. La visita de Dumbledore fue rápida. No podía estar mucho rato, pues tenía que volver a Hogwarts para la hora de cenar. No les importó mucho, el simple hecho de que el hombre hubiera venido ya era un acto que agradecían. Muchos miembros de la Orden se habían pasado para saludar y dar ánimos, pero a la hora de la verdad, los que más se necesitaban eran solo unos pocos. Concretamente tres. Los miembros de la Orden y los padres de James, se marcharon cuando la noche cayó sobre el mundo. Habían pasado una jornada terriblemente larga e inacabable. Ahora se habían quedado solos James, Remus y Lily. Los necesarios e imprescindibles.

Se encontraban de nuevo en la sala de espera. No habían vuelto a entrar, pues el médico había insistido en que Sirius necesitaba descansar.

—Marlene y yo nos conocimos en subir al tren —Lily comenzó a hablar con la voz entristecida y mirándose las manos, estás estaban tensas y sus nudillos se teñían de blanco—. Recuerdo que se tropezó conmigo y yo la miré mal... —esbozó una sonrisa melancólica que atravesó el alma de Remus, James y Peter que la miraban atentos—. No nos soportábamos, nos llevábamos a matar durante principios de primero, pero entonces nos tocó en un trabajo en parejas para Transformaciones y... —suspiró—... a partir de entonces no nos hemos vuelto a separar. Hasta ahora.

—Lily... —James rodeó a su mujer y la acercó a él.

Ella se dejó enterrar en su pecho.

—No puedo creer que se haya ido... —decía. Ya no habían lágrimas en sus ojos, se habían gastado—. No está, mi Marlene no está...

James sintió como la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, corría a través de sus venas y se mezclaba con su sangre. Apretaba a Lily con fuerza contra él, con tal de sentirla viva y a su lado, deseando nunca sufrir por su perdida. La abrazaba como si la fuera a perder, como si algo le fuera a pasar. Habían sufrido y perdido tanto en un mismo día, que temía que pudiera acabar de perder a lo que más quería. Se aferraba con fuerza a ella y, no supó si estaba dándole calor él a ella o ella a él.

La perdida de Lily era parecida a la perdida que podría sufrir James si le pasar algo a Sirius. Eso hizo que se abrazaran con más fuerza.

—Chicos, deberíais iros a casa —dijo Remus—. Tenéis que descansar...

James le miró.

—No voy a irme.

—James, Lily necesita descansar... —Remus supo que nada ni nadie movería a James de aquí—. Llévate a Lily a casa y duerme un par de horas... Luego vuelves, si quieres. Pero Lily tiene que descansar y lo sabes —Lily siempre era la prioridad, así que era fácil hacer entrar en razón a James siempre que la salud de Lily o su bienestar, estuvieran por medio—. Hazme caso.

—Está bien.

Peter se fue con ellos. Todos necesitaban descansar. Remus sabía que una vez James cayera dormido, no se despertaría a las dos horas. Quería que sus amigos descansaran y desconcectaran del dolor y el asfixiante sufrimiento de los dos últimos días. Las emociones vividas desparecían de sus mentes durante unas horas si cerraban los ojos e intentaban dormir. Hacer que sus mentes descansaran y sus cuerpos restaran quietos, destensados. Pero Remus sabía que eso sería imposible para él. No podía dormir, lo había intentando, pero no podía. Tampoco le preocupó, podía aguantar sin dormir.

Estubo en la sala de espera unas cuantas horas. Le habían dicho que no podía volver a entrar a ver a Sirius, así que esperó. Cuando la noche había avanzado y todo se había calmado, bajó a la primera plata a por algo de comer. Se encontró con una gran variedad de platos, colores y olores que se le antojaban pesados. No tenía hambre, tenía un nudo en el estómago que le impedía poder ingerir algo. Así que se decantó por un café, este le ayudaría a aguantar la noche en vela.

En volver a la tercera planta, atravesó el pasillo principal hasta llegar al pasillo B, donde estaba la Unidad de Quemados. Frente a las plateadas puertas de la unidad, un hombre de espaldas a Remus discutía con una de las sanadoras. Remus se detuvo y observó, escuchando la voz del enigmático hombre que gritaba.

—Quiero entrar a verle... —decía—. Tengo derecho...

—No puede pasar, lo siento —insistía la sanadora.

—Tengo derecho a saber como está, quiero saberlo —el hombre inclinaba su cuerpo hacía las puertas metálicas, intentado pasar—. Debe dejarme entrar a verle... Es mi hermano.

Remus se quedó quieto en el pasillo, alejado de la acción y esperando a saber más. Fue entonces cuando la enfermera le vio.

—El señor Lupin es el responsable del señor Black... Hable con él —dijo la enfermera—. Pero, de momento no se puede entrar.

El corazón de Remus dio un vuelco.

El misterioso hombre se giró lentamente, hasta quedar de frente a un Remus paralizado. Inmediatamente, Remus caminó hacía él con los ojos ardiendo de ira. Regulus iba vestido de negro de pies a cabeza y en su frente había unas heridas rojas, bastante recientes. Sus ojos se hundían oscuros en su rostro y no había vida en su mirada. No se movía mientras Remus llegaba hasta él.

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí? —Remus no quiso pronunciar su nombre, lo repudiaba.

Regulus le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—He venido a verle... —dijo, su voz era ronca y se había vuelto muchas más grave desde la última vez que Remus le había oído hablar.

—No tienes ningún derecho, vete —Remus hablaba con mucha fuerza, denotando repulsión y odio.

—No voy a irme, quiero saber como está y quiero entrar a verle... —volvió a insistir.

Remus se acercó a él y lo cogió por el antebrazo, clavando sus uñas en la piel de Regulus.

—¡No vas a entrar! —miró sus heridas—. ¿Acaso te pesa el remordimiento y el sentimiento de culpa? A juzgar por tus pintas, diría que tienes algo que ver con el atentado...

Regulus se vio paralizado por la fuerza de la mano de Remus que apretaba su piel. La fuerza de un hombre lobo que no necesitaba sufrir una transformación en luna llena para demostrar la fuerza que tenía y, de la que era capaz de alcanzar en momentos extremos como el que estaba viviendo.

—Yo no he tenido nada que ver...

—No mientas, Regulus —dijo con asco—. No vas a entrar a ver a Sirius y más te vale que te vayas ahora mismo si no quieres que avise a alguien. Supongo que sabrás que estás en busca y captura, como te encuentren vas directo a Azkaban... Y la idea se me antoja maravillosa —Remus se estaba comportando de una manera que ni él mismo se creía capaz.

Remus dejó ir su mano del brazo del chico. Regulus no dejaba de ser un chico, un chico indefenso ante unas palabras demasiado convincentes, que hacían que cualquiera lo suficiente débil de ideas, cayera en las garras de unos maníacos sin moral.

—Mi hermano no necesita a ningún hombre lobo que cuide de él —dijo Regulus, sin saber muy bien con que atacar a Remus—. No hace falta que te hagas el bueno ni el héroe por él. Yo sé como sois los vuestros y de lo que sois capaces de hacer a aquellos a los que creéis querer...

—¿Y quien va a cuidar de él? ¿Tu? ¿Vas a cuidar tu de él, Regulus? —Remus le miraba, y dentro de sus ojos rugía un mar embravecido por la tempestad desoladora—. Nunca has estado a su lado, nunca has sido su hermano y nunca vas a serlo... ¿Acaso crees que tienes algún derecho de estar aquí?

—¿Y qué derecho tienes tu? ¿Quién eres tu, Remus Lupin? ¿Con que derecho te has nombrado su responsable? —cuestionó Regulus.

—Soy su compañero de vida —sentenció Remus—. ¿Te basta con eso?

Regulus bajó la vista y sonrió burlón, dejando ir un suspiro. Volvió a mirar a Remus mientras fruncía los labios.

—Así que era cierto... —dijo Regulus—. Lo que decían en Hogwarts...

—¡Vete!

Regulus acercó su rostro amenazante a Remus.

—Voy a estar vigilando tus pasos... Como se te ocurra hacerle daño —el puño de Remus, no supo controlarse y las palabras se dolían como puñaladas. ¿Hacerle daño él a Sirius? El puño de Remus se levantó en el aire y colisiono en la nariz de Regulus. Esta estaba dura bajo sus nudillos y notó el contacto como si de una pared de macizos ladrillos se tratara. Regulus cayó al suelo aturdido. De su nariz comenzó a brotar sangre. Remus empuñó su varita y apuntó a Regulus.

—¡Vete ahora! —bramó Remus—. Y no te atrevas a volver... Nunca.

Regulus se puso en pie con dificultad, no se atrevió a sacar la varita. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, Remus había empuñado la suya antes y lo tendría todo perdido.

—Recuerda que yo soy su hermano y eso no lo puede cambiar un polvo...

—Yo no soy ningún polvo.

—¿A no? Supongo que serás muchos, uno cada noche... Pero eso no cambia que yo sea su hermano.

—¡Vete, Regulus o tu juro que te mato aquí mismo!

Regulus se quedó frente a Remus. Le sangraba la nariz y Remus quiso volver a darle, pero esta vez, más fuerte y hacerle sangrar más. Regulus se despareció en aquel instante, cuando apareció una sanadora preguntando por su estado. Preguntó a un aturdido Remus, si estaba bien o necesitaba atención. Era de madrugada y habían llamado un poco la atención, pero nadie se había metido entre los dos chicos.

Remus se fue a sentar a la sala de espera, guardando su varita de nuevo. Debía reponerse y pensar en lo que acaba de pasar. Y es que, no salía de su asombro. El hecho de que Regulus hubiera tenido la cara de presentarse allí, después de años sin ver a Sirius, y decir que tenía derecho a su hermano, le hacía hervir la sangre. Durante unos segundos, había deseado poder convertirse en lobo y arrancarle la cabeza al idiota del hermano de Sirius.

Remus estaba solo y esa fue la primera vez que se sintió realmente solo en mucho tiempo.

Volvió a entrar a ver a Sirius en un par de horas. La enfermera le avisó que volvía a estar despierto y que gracias a la rápida sanación de sus quemaduras, habían podido reducir un poco la cantidad de morfina que le estaban administrando.

Sirius seguía en la misma horrible posición que por la mañana. Estaba boca abajo sobre la camilla con la cara ladeada para poder mirar a Remus.

—Amor... —consiguió decir Sirius cuando vio llegar a Remus.

—Hola —susurró como respuesta, se acercó a él y le besó mientras nadie le veía—. ¿Como vas?

—Mejor, supongo —dijo Sirius, hablando entre gemidos entrecortados de agudo dolor—. Dicen que han bajado la dosis de morfina.

—Sí, eso me han dicho —Remus acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza—. Tus heridas están mejorando y seguramente no necesiten más medicina muggle dentro de poco.

—Que sería de mi sin ellos... —dijo casi en un suspiró.

Remus sonrió, sabiendo a que se debía el comentario de Sirius.

—Remus... —este se acercó más a él—. Había una niña durante el atentado —las palabras dolían más que las quemaduras—. Estaba con una niña que se había perdido, por eso me moví del lado de... —calló en la cuenta—. ¿Marlene? ¿Dónde está Marlene? Ella... ella —comenzó a balbucear—. Ella estaba cerca de...

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos y la máquina que marcaba su pulso, se aceleró.

—Remus, dime que Marlene no ha...

Remus calló, mirándose las manos enrojecidas. Sirius comenzó a sollozar, gimoteando lágrimas de dolor.

—Oh, dios... Es culpa mía —se decía—. Yo me alejé de ella y la dejé sola...

—¡No! —dijo Remus—. ¡No fue culpa tuya! ¡Tu no sabías que eso iba a ocurrir!

—No debía haberme ido, tendría que haberme quedado con ella... —repetía una y otra vez—. Marlene...

—Cálmate —Remus abrazó su cabeza, haciendo que Sirius ahogara su llanto junto a él y bajo su calor. Pero eso no parecía apaciguar su pena, nada la apaciguaría Ya nada podría darle consuelo—. Háblame de esa niña, Sirius...

Eso hizo que Sirius abandonara el llanto y se concentrara en hablar.

—Era morena, de ojos claros... Tendría siete u ochos años —dijo, haciendo un duro esfuerzo por recordarlo todo—. Estaba perdida y acudió a mi, yo quería ayudarla. Nos movimos hasta la tienda donde había estado con su madre y donde la había perdido de vista. No estábamos lejos de Marlene, pero entonces lo vi, Remus... Los vi. Aparecieron de repente tras un estruendo y eran muchos.

—No hace falta que lo recuerdes ahora.

—Eran muchos, pero no atacaron a nadie... Solo a Marlene que les hizo frente —Sirius paró su explicación en seco al recordar un gran factor que se le había olvidado—. Entonces vi a alguien, reconocí el rostro de uno de ellos.

—¿Quién era, Sirius? —Remus temió que se tratara de Regulus.

—Era Regulus.

 **Lamento mi tardanza en la publicación de este capítulo, pero he estado dudando la continuación de este fic. He publicado este capítulo porqué ya lo tenía escrito, pero estoy muy atascada con el siguiente. Me cuesta mucho escribir pero todavía me cuesta más el plantearme abandonar esta historia. Me duele el pensar que no tengo ganas de seguirla y hago lo posible por seguir escribiendo.**

 **Ya me dirán que les ha parecido este capítulo. Por mi parte, me voy a poner a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo en cuanto me vea con fuerzas y espero poder seguir publicando con ritmo. Para aquellos que sigan la historia, si hay alguien que todavía lo hace... Pido perdón por mi irregularidad publicando.**

 **Espero poder estar por aquí de nuevo lo más pronto posible, hasta entonces...**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


	6. Chapter 6

La lluvia caía sobre su piel, fría y húmeda. El cálido día se había convertido en oscuro y gris, el sol parecía haberse apagado. Sirius pensó con ironía que todo parecía casualidad, el cielo oscuro y las nubes tapando el sol, como si estuvieran de luto. Pensó en cómo hubiera sido asistir a un funeral con el sol brillando sobre sus cabezas y cielo azul sonriéndoles, mientras ellos lloraban desconsolados la pérdida de un ser querido.

El cementerio de Londres era un lugar triste y desolado. Los padres de Marlene eran Muggles y habían pedido que su hija fuera enterrada en lugar sagrado para los católicos protestantes. Estaban todos presentes, todos asistieron vestidos de negro como la misma muerte, acompañando a la familia McKinnon y queriendo despedir a una chica que había demostrado la valentía absoluta hasta el final. Sirius pensó en lo que eso suponía. Iban a despedir a alguien por haber sido valiente. ¿Pero quien le había dicho que había sido valiente en vida? ¿De qué servía decírselo ahora si ella no lo iba a oír? ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron antes, cuando estaba viva?

Sirius miró a Lily, junto a los padres de Marlene y acompañada por James. Sirius y James se miraban y hablaban con la mirada, comunicándose sin ser necesarias las palabras. Sabían por lo que estaba pasando Lily y podía entenderlo. Si Sirius perdía a James no sabría que hacer, no podría mantener la con cordura de la manera en la que Lily lo hacía, no sabría controlarse como ella lo hacía. Si James perdía a Sirius, había un hueco en su vida que nadie podría ocupar nunca. Ambos sabían lo que suponía la pérdida de Marlene para Lily, porque ellos se sentirían igual de ser ellos quienes se perdieran.

Sirius se mantuvo callado toda la ceremonia, muy cerca de Remus. Sirius se cogía de su mano, sus dos cuerpos estaban tan pegados que nadie noto que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza. Sirius debía sujetarse a algo si no quería perder el equilibrio y caer.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Remus, mientras caminaban hacía la salida. Remus dejó que Sirius le cogió del brazo, no les importó pues todos ya sabían que estaba débil.

Estaría mucho mejor si no tuviera que tomarme cuatro putas pastillas al día que me dejan atontado —dijo con una mueca—. Quiero llegar a casa.

Te dije que debías quedarte en casa, no estás recuperado del todo...

Estoy bien, Remus.

Caminaron hasta la salida acompañados del grupo de personas que habían acudido al entierro de Marlene. De camino, Sirius se detuvo mirando otro grupo de personas que se reunía alrededor de otra lápida. Estaban enterrando a alguien y su familia se reunió alrededor. Se habían celebrado muchos entierros aquella semana, uno para todos aquellos trágicamente fallecidos en el atentado del Callejón Diagón. Se hicieron eventos honoríficos en memoria de aquellos que habían perdido sus vidas a manos de las fuerzas terroristas. Pero en aquel grupo, había algo o alguien que llamó la atención de Sirius.

Remus se paró a su lado y miró sin entender qué era lo que llamó la atención de Sirius con tanta intensidad.

¿Sirius, qué pasa? —preguntó.

La niña... —Sirius señaló con la mirada a la niña que se aferraba de la mano de su padre junto a la lápida—. Esa es la niña que perdió a su madre.

Y Sirius supo que sus palabras tenían un doble significado entonces. La niña había perdido a su madre. Sirius no supo qué hacer, quiso ir hasta allí y abrazar a aquella niña, pero no lo hizo. Quizás la pequeña no se acordaría de él, y si ese no era el caso, no quería recordarle el fatídico momento.

¿Sirius, qué pasa? —la voz de Remus le devolvió al mundo real.

Sirius vio a la niña, aquella niña de apenas ocho años. Estaba llorando aferrada a su padre —supuso—, lloraba por la muerte de su madre. Si aquella niña no hubiera perdido a su madre y no se hubiera encontrado con Sirius, probablemente hubiera muerto también. Sirius pensó en eso, pero por alguna extraña razón, no le animó demasiado.

Nada... —suspiró—. Vámonos a casa, necesito descansar.

No tardaron en llegar. Pronto estuvieron en la calle Marchmont de camino a casa. Sirius no podía aparecerse por la recuperación de sus quemaduras, así que tuvieron que ir en metro. James y Lily se despidieron de ellos en el cementerio, luego marcharon hacia su casa.

Sirius y Remus llegaron.

El silencio reinó en sus corazones por un largo rato. Sirius llegaba a casa después de dos semanas en el hospital ingresado y a parte de todo eso, el entierro al que habían asistido esa mañana les había dejado los ánimos por los suelos.

No hablaron durante un rato.

Remus se fue a la cocina mientras Sirius entraban en el dormitorio para guardar alguna ropa en el armario. Se le hizo raro estar en casa de nuevo, lo había echado de menos. Remus entró en la habitación y miró a Sirius, sentado en la cama. El chico se quedó en el umbral mirando la estancia con detalle, guardando en su memoria cada parte de aquella visión. Sirius estaba sentando en la cama, guardando sus cosas y le miraba con los ojos enrojecidos, estaba llorando. Odiaba ver a Sirius llorar y durante todos esos días en el hospital, los dos habían llorado como críos. Se habían visto en situaciones extremas en las que habían tenido que comportarse como adultos. El que Sirius hubiera estado tan débil y herido, había hecho que Remus se enfrentara a emociones totalmente desconocidas para él. Pero, después de todo, Sirius ya estaba en casa. Al fin le tenía ahí, a su lado de nuevo. Era una alegría poder decir que por fin, de alguna manera, todo había acabado y las cosas volvían a ser para ellos como antes. Remus caminó hasta Sirius, se quedó de pie frente a él y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla. Sirius le miraba y sus ojos parecían no tener consuelo. Remus no sabía que hacer, la impotencia de no poder consolar a Sirius recorría todo su cuerpo. Sirius estaba traumatizado, estaba herido física y mentalmente y a Remus le dolía. Sabía que ese recuerdo viviría con él, era algo que su espalda siempre iba a cargar y que por mucho tiempo que pasará estaría presente.

Remus acarició su mejilla y Sirius subió la mano acompañando a la de Remus. No necesitaban palabras para decirse que se necesitaban.

¿Será esto siempre así? —le preguntó Sirius.

¿El que?

¿Vamos a estar sufriendo siempre?

¡Claro que no! —reivindicó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

Ven aquí... —Sirius cogió a Remus y lo tumbó con cuidado sobre él. Sirius abrió las piernas y dejó que Remus se acomodará entre ellas. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso apasionado. Llevaban muchos días sin poder demostrarse cariño, y es que siempre hubo alguien delante mientras Sirius estuvo ingresado y nunca habían podido besarse más rato de lo que les hubiera gustado. Ahora les consolaba la idea de que tenían una casa entera para ellos dos solos.

Remus besaba los labios de Sirius con fiereza, como lo siempre lo hacía. Recorría poco a poco cada rincón escondido de su boca y luego, con más nerviosismo lo volvía a recorrer para que su textura y sabor no se le olvidaran. Sirius le quitó poco a poco la camisa y Remus dejó que hiciera mientras él se entretenía con su boca y es que, si tenía que elegir una parte del cuerpo de Sirius para poder perderse, siempre elegiría sus finos y ardientes labios, su dulce boca.

Habían estado esperando este momento durante muchos días. La fuerza de aquella idea que Remus había tenido que soportar de perder a Sirius, le había hecho necesitarlo más vivo que nunca y la única manera de sentirle vivo, era esa. Cuando notó que Sirius ya estaba tan excitado como él, no lo soportó más. Quitó la poca ropa que les quedaba en el cuerpo y que les separaba de un contacto total y con cuidado le colocó de espaldas a él. Acariciaba su cuerpo y, con una mano clavada en sus hombros y otra en su muslo trasero, apretaba con dureza su cuerpo contra el de Sirius, haciendo que el chico recibiera lentas pero duras y fuertes embestidas. Sirius se movía debajo del cuerpo de Remus haciendo que el contacto fuera más profundo. Ambos tenían la práctica necesaria para que todo saliera a pedir de boca de ambos y dado que los dos lo necesitaban cuanto antes, no habían esperado demasiado ni se habían entretenido en placeres previos.

Sus gemidos se unían en una misma canción.

Las manos de Remus, sin querer, se posaron sobre la espalda de Sirius y este soltó un gemido y Remus pudo distinguir que no era de placer.

Lo siento —dijo entrecortado. Detuvo las embestidas y le besó con cuidado la nuca, llegando sus mejillas. El sudor de Sirius se mezcló en sus labios al saborear la piel del chico.

Tranquilo, estoy bien... —susurró Sirius—. Sigue, Remus... Sigue. —Sirius condujo su mano a la nuca de Remus y le apretó contra él, haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran. Se besaron ahogando gemidos de placer y en seguida, Remus reanudó la marcha mientras seguían batiéndose en batalla con la lengua de Sirius. Al poco tiempo volvió a su ritmo inicial, atacando a Sirius nuevamente con su furia interna. Sirius gemía y Remus ardía de placer. Se sentían sucios y sudados. Estaban teniendo un sexo rápido y sin contemplaciones. Un sexo que no solían tener. Sirius y Remus eran muy cuidadosos con ese tema. Solían ser lentos, perfectos y precisos. Pero ese colapso de emociones estaba llevando a los dos amantes al extremo. No podían esperar a sucumbir a los placeres carnales después de haber estado en peligro de muerte. Y es que, necesitaban olvidar que habían vivido todo aquello, necesitaban desahogarse. Remus lo demostraba en cada embestida de su pelvis, cada una más fuerte que la anterior.

Estaban pegajosos. El sudor de ambos se mezclaba entre sus desnudos cuerpos y las blancas sábanas. Sirius y Remus necesitaban sentirse vivos y esa era su manera de demostrarlo mutuamente.

El día pasó y continuaron con su vida normal. Después de aquella sesión rápida de sexo de mediodía, estuvieron un rato tirados en la cama de cualquier manera. Luego se asearon y comieron algo. El sol ya despuntaba sus últimos rayos y ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, Sirius rodeaba a Remus mientras este leía un libro.

¿Cuándo tenemos reunión de la Orden? —preguntó Sirius.

Mañana a las nueve —contestó Remus sin levantar la vista del libro—. Dumbledore quiere que estemos todos, hay novedades.

¿Te lo ha dicho Lily?

No —dijo Remus—. He estado hablando con Frank —Remus dejó el libro a un lado—. Esta mañana me ha dicho que tienen información nueva sobre un nuevo posible movimiento y la causa de este atentado. Me ha explicado que probablemente sea una táctica de distracción para la población, quieren hacer creer que el nuevo aspirante a subsecretario del primer ministro tiene información sobre este ataque y lo han usado para que tenga más poder mediático... Pero él mismo es uno de los que está detrás de todo...

Quieren llegar al poder —concluyó Sirius con la vista perdida.

Exactamente.

¿Te dije lo de Regulus, verdad? —dijo Sirius.

Remus se incorporó lentamente y le miró.

Sí, lo hiciste.

Por la cabeza de Remus pasó la idea de contarle que Regulus había estado en el hospital mientras él había estado ingresado en la unidad de quemados. Pero supo que Sirius se enfadaría si le decía que su hermano había estado allí y él no le había dejado entrar. La idea le carcomía, pero sabía que Sirius se enfadaría con él.

¿Vas a denunciarlo a la Orden? —preguntó Remus, ya que Sirius le había visto como atacante durante la explosión.

No sé qué hacer..

No lo hagas —dijo Remus—. De todos modos, ellos ya lo tienen como sospechoso.

Supongo... —los ojos de Sirius estaban entristecidos.

La tarde caía precipitosa sobre ellos, el día sucumbía a la oscuridad que el atardecer traía consigo. Remus y Sirius esperaban la visita de alguien y sabía que no tardaría demasiado en aparecer. Sabían que no podían dejar que nadie supiera su pequeño secreto y el hecho de que solo hubiera un cuarto con una cama doble, no lo facilitaba. Tuvieron que hechizar su habitación y convertirla en dos habitaciones con camas individuales. Ese había sido el proceso que habían utilizado siempre que les visitaba alguien que no eran James, Lily o Peter.

El timbre sonó en un único sonido sordo y ruidoso, que hizo erguirse a los dos amantes recostados sobre el sofá. Sirius fue el primero en levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta. El fue quien bajó a recibir a los invitados. Bajo las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la calle. La abrió.

Hacía tiempo que no se veían y ambos habían cambiado. Ella era mayor que él, pero el parecido era extraordinario. Sirius saludó a su prima y esta le recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

¡Sirius! —exclamó Andrómeda abrazando a su primo—. ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? —Deshizo el abrazo y le observó—. ¡Oh, mírate! Estás guapísimo... ¡Mira que melana! —dijo mientras un estado de alegría le invadía por completo.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

An... —el chico se volvió a abrazar a ella—. Déjate de tonterías... Estoy igual que siempre.

Estás mayor, chico... —Ted Tonks, justo al lado de Andrómeda abrió los brazos esperando un acto recíproco por parte de Sirius, este así lo hizo. Abrazó al marido de su prima y le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

¿Cómo estáis? —dijo Sirius mirándolos a ambos, sonriendo y lleno de alegría de tener allí a su prima después de tanto tiempo—. Estás guapísima, en serio. Te veo muy bien —Andrómeda río y fue entonces cuando Sirius vio una pequeña cabecita asomándose detrás de la pierna de Ted. Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos mientras la niña le miraba —¡¿Qué tenemos aquí?! Ya me preguntaba yo dónde andarías metida... ¿No vas a saludarme? —Sirius se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña. Ted pasó una mano por la espalda de la pequeña y la hizo avanzar con sutileza y suavidad. La niña caminó hasta Sirius torciendo una sonrisa.

¡Vamos Nymphadora... Saluda a Sirius! —dijo Andrómeda.

Sirius le tendió una mano al ver que la niña se mostraba vergonzosa hacía él. Esta le miró con curiosidad, pero finalmente le tendió mano y en ver que Sirius sonreía con la mayor de las sonrisas, ella así lo hizo.

Me alegro de verte, Nymphadora —dijo Sirius.

¡Me llamo Tonks! —exclamó la niña y luego miró a su madre furiosa, entonces su pelo cambió de color violentamente, adquiriendo un color rojo fuego qual hoguera en medio de la noche.

¡Aquí no! —Ted la cogió del brazo y la niña volvió a su color habitual.

Es lo que tiene vivir en un barrio muggle... —explicó Sirius—. ¡Venga, entremos!

Subieron las escaleras y en llegar, Remus les esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Sirius entró y esperó a que Remus saludara a su prima y a su marido. Fue entonces cuando Tonks, que se había quedado atrás curioseando en el pasillo, entró. Unos enormes ojos de color azules inspeccionaron toda la casa cuando se encontraron con aquel chico frente a ella. Remus la miraba con una sonrisa y las cejas alzadas. Era una pequeña niña con el pelo rosa chicle y unos enormes ojos azules. Remus sonreía mientras la niña le miraba. Tonks sintió una gran curiosidad por aquel chico y le inspeccionó de arriba a abajo.

¡Nymphadora! —gritó su madre—. Vamos deja de hacer tonterías y entra de una vez...

Andrómeda y Ted habían ido con Sirius a ver la casa. Mientras que Remus estaba solo en el salón con aquella niña que no dejaba de mirarle con los ojos terriblemente abiertos.

La niña entró en la casa y Remus cerró la puerta. Esta caminó mirando a su alrededor como si estuviera descubriendo algo totalmente nuevo para ella.

Me llamo Remus... —dijo el chico—. ¿Tu eres Nymphadora, no?

¡Tonks!

—¿Tonks? ¡Me gusta! —Remus sonrió, se acercó más a ella y le tendió la mano—. Encantado, Tonks.

Ella no podía creer lo que oía. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le decía que su nombre le gustaba o al menos la elección de nombre que ella había escogido. Le gusto aquel chico que sonreía con aquella cálida bienvenida.

Encantada, Remus —se atrevió Tonks y le cogió la mano que le había tendido—. ¿Vives aquí?

Sí, vivo con Sirius —la chica alzó una ceja y se acercó al radiocassette que había sobre uno de los muebles del salón.

¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

Remus sonreía.

Es un radiocassette

¿Y eso que es?

¿Quieres encenderlo? —la niña afirmó con energía con la cabeza. Remus fue hasta allí y tocando uno de los botones encendió el radio cassette. La música comenzó a sonar y la pequeña Tonks no salía de su asombro.

¿Música? —Remus afirmó.

¿Te gusta?

¡Me encanta! ¿Como se llama el cantante? —preguntó Tonks.

Son un grupo, se llaman The Beatles. ¿De verdad que te gustan? —Remus sentía gran admiración por la niña que tenía delante. Y no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente enternecido por la curiosidad de la niña por todo aquello muggle que tenían en casa. Estuvieron escuchando el cassette de The Beatles hasta que los padres de la niña y Sirius aparecieron en el comedor. Sirius apareció con una bandeja de té y pastas y la puso sobre la mesa.

¿Nymphadora, ya estás haciendo de las tuyas? —dijo su madre al verla allí sentada en el suelo al lado de Remus. Él le había sacado todos los cassettes que tenía y los había tendido sobre el suelo. Ahora los miraban decidiendo cual pondrían después del que estaban escuchando ahora.

¡Déjame, mamá! —se quejó la niña y siguió mirando la cassette de Remus.

An, deja a la niña y ven a sentarte —dijo Ted, que se había sentado en la mesa del salón con Sirius. El chico estaba sirviendo el té mientras Andrómeda llegaba y se sentaba a su lado—. Está muy bien el piso, Sirius... Y la zona es muy tranquila.

Sí, Bloomsbury está muy bien —dijo Sirius—. Y quería estar en el centro de la ciudad, me gustaba la idea, así que me gustó mucho desde un principio —el chico hablaba mientras servía el té—. ¿Azúcar?

Sí, por favor —contestó Andrómeda.

¿Remus, quieres? —Sirius miró a Remus, de espalda a él y sentado en el suelo al otro lado del salón. Estaba al lado de la pequeña niña que reía a carcajadas mientras Remus le hablaba. Sirius adoró aquella imagen, un Remus tan adulto y tan niño a la vez. El chico se giró al oír que Sirius le llamaba y le miró sonriente.

Sírveme una taza, ahora voy... —contestó—. Ahora vengo, ¿sí? —antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie, una manita le sujetó del brazo tirando hacia abajo.

No te vayas... —suspiró Tonks.

Me tomó el té y vuelvo —le prometió Remus—. Puedes seguir escuchando música, si quieres.

El chico se puso en pie y se encaminó hacía la mesa donde le esperaban los padres de la niña y Sirius con el té listo. Se sentó al lado de su chico y dio comienzo una charla exhaustiva después de tantos años sin haberse visto.

Andrómeda Tonks tenía 24 años en ese momento. Había sido expulsada de su casa a las 19, después de anunciar su matrimonio con el joven Tonks. Ella no había reclinado la oferta de marcharse en cuanto antes y así lo hizo. Dejó atrás todo lo que había considerado hogar y se marchó. Tal como lo hizo Sirius. Siempre habían congeniado muy bien. La escasa diferencia de edad había hecho que los dos primos se llevan bien desde el primer día y el hecho de que fueran tan parecidos en carácter y en pensamiento, hizo que ambos cometieron el mismo crimen, traición de sangre. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a pisar el lugar de donde habían salido, ninguno de los dos había vuelto a cruzarse con aquellos que habían considerado padres y hermanos. Andrómeda visitó alguna vez a su hermana Narcissa después de que ella tomara la decisión de marcharse definitivamente, pero eso ya es otra historia.

Es una pena que tengamos que reunirnos por estas situaciones... —dijo Andrómeda apenada—. ¿Por qué las familias se reúnen cuando pasa algo malo?

Sirius torció una dolorosa sonrisa.

¿Cómo está tu espalda? —preguntó Ted.

Mucho mejor... Parece que el dolor ha desaparecido, pero al mínimo roce o golpe ya me vuelve a doler —miró a Remus por el incidente de este mediodía en la cama—. Pero, es totalmente soportable.

¿Cómo lo curaron? —Ted era apotecario y estaba informado de la ciencia médica mágica del momento—. ¿Utilizaron medicina muggle?

Sí —contestó Sirius—. Morfina para los primeros días. Hasta que me estabilice por los golpes y la pérdida de sangre fue cuando utilizaron magia para curarme. Las quemaduras eran muy profundas y tuvieron que esperar al efecto de la morfina para que yo no sintiera dolor...

Nunca entenderán la importancia que tienen las medicinas muggles —dijo Ted—. Está bien que la utilizaran contigo, chico... Si te sigue doliendo no dudes en volver al médico.

Tengo visita dentro de dos semanas —explicó—. Me recetaron unas pastillas para el dolor y me dirán si tengo que dejar de tomarlas o qué.

¡Bueno! Hablemos de la poción que me pediste... —Ted puso las manos sobre la mesa y Remus se irguió nervioso. Sirius se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y le acarició la pierna con la suya y la dejó allí, manteniendo así el contacto con el chico—. Debo decir que cuando recibí la carta no me esperaba que se tratara de ti, Remus —dijo el hombre dirigiendo su mirada a Remus—. ¿Cómo es que después de tanto tiempo decides tomarla? La poción lleva en el mercado más de dos años...

Remus se miró las manos.

Me daba miedo —miró a Sirius—. Me sigue dando miedo...

Le insté a que la probara, pero no hay nadie que pudiera proporcionársela y al preguntar en la Orden, Dumbledore me dijo que habláramos contigo...

Has hecho bien —dijo Andrómeda—. ¿Qué hacías hasta entonces durante las noches de luna llena?

Durante los años en Hogwarts Dumbledore me proporcionó la casa de los Gritos para pasar las noches de transformación y allí me convertía en lobo adulto. Y ahora hago lo mismo. Dumbledore me dijo que podía seguir viniendo a la casa de los gritos para mis transformaciones, así que así lo hago. No sé de otro lugar seguro donde no pueda molestar a nadie.

¿Tienes que aparecerte en Hogsmeade cada luna llena? —preguntó Andrómeda.

Es la única manera.

Pues no puedes pensártelo más —dijo Ted—. Tienes que empezar a tomar la poción matalobos ya. No puedes depender de la casa de los gritos siempre. Y además, a tu edad es un problema porque el lobo es más fuerte cada momento, más adulto. Puede que todavía que no hayas llegado a tu forma de transformación más fuerte y adulta. Debes empezar a tomarte la poción matalobos y de algún modo, cuando dejes de tomarla o dejes que la transformación lleve su curso normal, será menos agresivo y fuerte.

¿Cura la licantropía? —preguntó Sirius.

La poción no cura la licantropía, pero alivia los síntomas, lo que le permite al hombre lobo sujetarse a sus facultades mentales después de la transformación —explicó Ted—. Evita que se produzca la totalidad de la transformación, haciendo que el lobo adulto quede reducido a una lobo totalmente controlable. No se efectúa el cambio total, solo parcial del individuo. El lobo es totalmente controlable e inofensivo. Podrías quedarte en este piso encerrado en una habitación, perfectamente —a Remus se le iluminaron los ojos, esto significaba mucho para él—. Es algo muy beneficioso y controlable.

¿Y cuando tengo que tomarla? —preguntó el chico.

Todos los días durante la semana antes de la luna llena —el hombre miró al chico—. Es muy difícil de preparar, pues lleva una alta cantidad de acónito y como seguramente ya sabrás, el acónito es muy venenoso. Por eso se tiene que elaborar con mucha precisión, cualquier alteración o modificación puede resultar fatalmente dañina.

¿Cómo podría elaborarse entonces?

Sin un alto nivel en pociones, me temo que sería imposible su correcta elaboración... —explicó Ted—. No puedo dejar que te expongas, la poción podría tener efectos secundarios dañinos si la receta es manipulada.

¿Entonces, cómo la conseguimos? —preguntó Sirius.

Yo mismo puedo elavorartela, una vez al mes —dijo Ted—. Puedes venir a buscarla una semana antes y así empezar a tomarla ya... Te he traído un caldero con cantidad suficiente para una semana, así podrás probarlo y si decides seguir con ello, te entregaré uno igual cada mes.

Pero es una molestia...

¡Para nada! Lo hago encantado, no debes preocuparte por eso...

¿Y el precio? —Sirius se alarmó.

Por el momento, tengo acónito suficiente que es lo más caro de conseguir. Así que no os preocupeis por el precio. Pero si para Navidad decides regalarme una buena ración de acónito, te lo agradeceré encantado —Ted sonrió y puso el caldero sobre la mesa. Remus inspeccionó el voluminoso objeto que contenía lo que consideró su salvación.

No se como puedo agradecerte esto, Ted —Remus hablaba con el corazón en un puño, con una sensación de alegría que no había podido saborear nunca. Sabía que esa poción no erradicaría su licantropía pero era un gran paso el poder controlar sus síntomas. Sirius hizo más presión sobre su pierna, compartiendo así la ilusión del momento—. No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecértelo... De verdad, ¡muchísimas gracias!

No hay de qué.

La tarde continuó su curso. La visita estaba llegando a su fin mientras los Beatles sonaban de fondo. Tonks no había dejado de escuchar aquel cassette y en acabar, lo puso de nuevo. La tarde había pasado fugaz y sin darse cuenta la noche había caído sobre el mundo.

La visita había concluido y ya estando en el umbral de la puerta, Remus y Sirius se despidieron de la pequeña Tonks. La niña, que había accedido a llevarse uno de los cassettes de The Beatles por insistencia de Remus, se aferraba con fuerza al cassette y lo apretaba contra su pecho. La niña, cogida de la mano de su madre, miró una última vez a los dos chicos que dejaba atrás en el umbral de la puerta. Agitó la mano al aire a modo de despedida mientras Sirius y Remus le dedicaban el mismo gesto acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

Cerraron la puerta cuando la familia ya se había perdido en la oscuridad de la calle Marchmont. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en el piso, quedando resguardados del exterior. Volvían a estar los dos solos, volvían a estar en casa y ya no había nada que pudiera hacerles daño estando entre aquellas paredes.

¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Sirius a Remus una vez en el salón. Estaban de pie junto a la mesa, allí donde residía el caldero con la poción matalobos—. ¿Qué opinás sobre la poción?

Remus no tenía palabras, subió y bajó los hombros suspirando, intentado buscar las palabras adecuadas que expresaran la alegría que sentía.

Creía que sería mucho más complicado... —Remus sonrió—. El pensar que puedo controlar la transformación significa un gran alivio. Podré quedarme aquí y ¡ser totalmente inofensivo!

Sirius se acercó a él y se abrazó a su cuerpo. Remus le correspondió el gesto, esta vez, con cuidado de no tocar su espalda. Cualquier roce o presión sobre ella podría hacerle daño.

¿Quieres celebrarlo? —dijo Sirius deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándole a los ojos con picardía.

Sirius...

¿Por qué no?

Como quieras... —Remus sonrió y dejó escapar una risa maliciosa.

Sirius cogió a Remus de la mano y estiró de él mientras le sonreía con un aire de picardía dibujado en el rostro. Arrastró de él y atravesaron el salón, el pasillo y llegaron hasta los dormitorios. Sirius sacó la varita y con un suave toque convirtió las dos habitaciones en un único dormitorio.

Ahora sí... —dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación y arrastrando a Remus con él.

El chico se quitaba la camiseta con cuidado mientras Remus se relamía los labios y cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Lo que pasó allí dentro solo lo saben ellos.

 **¡Al fin, aquí está! Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicarlo, pero les juró que me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo... Bueno, el gran dilema de este capítulo ha sido Tonks... En cuanto a lo demás, ya me dirán lo que les pareció ese lemmon (?) tan... Lo admito, nunca se me ha dado bien. Y Tonks, espero que no haya quedado demasiado raro o nada por el estilo. No quiero que Remus quede como un enfermo con los niños, espero que esa no sea la imagen que da... Ya me dirán, solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Hasta el próximo**

 **Besos, Lúthien.**


End file.
